


約跑（dnkbdn）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, 抹布, 現實世界AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: 大學生AU，沒有PM的類似現實世界的迦勒爾，大學三年級的丹帝和奇巴納。關於丹帝莫名其妙被他的跑友邀請參加逃脫型中O感謝祭的故事。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> # 想到就會更新  
> # 有可能會出現的東西：dnkb打炮、抹布kb打炮、亂交、色情直播  
> # 不會出現的東西：節操  
> 2020/11/8追記:  
> # 其實是很清純的文學  
> # 寫的人是同軸逆派所以雞雞永遠不會有絕對的方向性，之前忘記提醒了，剛好想到所以趕快提醒一下

「緊張嗎？」  
奇巴納穿著一件寬鬆的連帽外套，像是沒事人一樣突然從背後搭了他的肩膀。  
「……我想回家。」丹帝據實以告，臉色能多難看就有多難看。  
「都到這裡來才後悔也太遲了，」奇巴納指了指丹帝正準備收回包裡的文件，「你是為了半途放棄才努力到現在的嗎？」  
丹帝卻露出了一個不以為然到極致的表情。不是說他討厭這類充滿青春酸臭味的激將台詞，只是不論對方的語氣如何真誠，現在的他只覺得諷刺跟羞恥。  
——奇巴納並沒有說錯。  
為了參加活動他近日可說是身心俱疲，特地安排時間跑醫院申請性病檢查報告——就是他剛剛拿著的文件——還是其次，要把自己的私密處照片寄給成人片公司這種事幾乎讓他打退堂鼓。但前面都硬著頭皮挺過來了，事到如今才變卦的話，他日前的糾結不就跟浪費生命沒有兩樣？  
「莫非你是第一次？」  
丹帝的臉飛快地刷紅。  
「廢、廢話！誰會對這種活動有經驗——」  
「本大爺不是在問你這個。」奇巴納將丹帝攬的更緊後湊近他耳邊放低音量。

「——你還是處男嗎，王牌？」

「、……」  
丹帝嘴巴緊閉，但他不自然漂移的眼神和微微發抖的肢體早已讓答案昭然若揭。  
奇巴納顯然被他的反應逗樂了，他大笑著用一雙大手在他僵硬的肩膀上又揉又按。  
「趁這個機會好好加油吧。」

* * *

他們相遇在秋季的草路鎮全程馬拉松上。  
丹帝抵達終點後，緊接著完成賽程的是一個與他年紀相似的黑膚青年。青年的號碼布扣在一件印有迦勒爾大學校徽的背心上，也因此他在起點處看到時就有了模糊的印象。在比賽中遇到同校生並不是多罕見的事，他當時自然無意相認。但如今既然知道是與他實力相當的同校生就另當別論了。  
青年花了好些時間四處走動才調勻過快的呼吸，丹帝也安分地等到他喘過氣後才緩步接近搭話。  
「迦勒爾大學的學生嗎？我也是，」他說，盡量讓語氣不要那麼生硬，「你是在校生還是畢業生？」  
青年的視線掃過他的臉，似乎在揣摩他的來意。短暫的沉默讓青年比他高出一顆頭的體型頓時顯得頗有壓力。丹帝早早就注意到了青年遠超平均值的身高，但實際站在他面前時的感受更加鮮明。  
「在校生，大學部三年級。」  
幸好，在丹帝準備為自己突兀的舉動道歉前，青年意外爽快地回應了。  
「三年級？真巧，我也是！」丹帝喜形於色地說道：「沒想到會在這裡碰到同學，我是——」  
「丹帝，對吧？」青年插口道，同時溫和地笑了，「本校足球校隊的隊長兼王牌。久仰大名。」  
丹帝被他裝模作樣的社交辭令惹得莞爾，卻也暗自慶幸對方毫不扭捏的態度讓兩人間的氣氛瞬間輕鬆了不少。  
「你呢？怎麼稱呼？」丹帝順勢問道。  
青年微微一楞，語氣略帶試探地反問：「你不認識我？」  
「不好意思，我們在哪裡見過嗎？」丹帝撓了撓後頸，努力搜索記憶後有些不好意思地說道。  
「……——不，沒事。」青年迅速掛回了笑容，「我叫奇巴納。」  
簡單握手寒暄後，他們便自然而熱絡地閒聊起來。  
「我第一次跑全馬，剛好看到你就想跟著你的配速跑，但看來我太自不量力了。」奇巴納說道，順便為他完賽後幾近虛脫的表現做出解釋。  
「第一次？」丹帝大感驚訝，「這可不是新手可以跑出的成績。」  
「我練跑很久了，但參加全馬是第一次，最後五公里我感覺靈魂都快出竅了。」奇巴納哈哈大笑：「雖然是我擅自跟著你跑的，還是會忍不住在心底罵你跑那麼快幹嘛。」  
隨著雙方理解加深，他們才發現作為戶外運動的同好，兩人參加過的活動大多很不湊巧地錯開了。再考慮原本就八竿子打不著的科系，最後導致了他們時至今日的相識。丹帝不禁惋嘆自己竟到現在才認識這位同級生。他並不是沒有跑友，但鮮少有人和他一樣不斷追求成績進步。曾幾何時，周遭還在試圖突破紀錄的人就只剩下他了。而奇巴納固然經驗不足，卻極有可能擁有與他互相砥礪的實力與熱情。  
「太好了，沒想到可以認識這麼厲害的同學。」丹帝感嘆地說道。  
「我才是。等等跟我拍張照吧，校園偶像。」奇巴納比著寄物處的方向說道：「我要好好跟朋友們炫耀一下。」  
「什麼校園偶像……太浮誇了吧。」丹帝翻了翻白眼。  
「難道不是嗎？我看過朋友分享的影片，你的啦啦隊的陣仗可不是蓋的喔？」奇巴納揶揄地笑道。  
「……我會說那是足球隊的啦啦隊。」  
「當然，當然。足球隊的啦啦隊手上舉著的全是你的名字，挺別緻的。」  
「……」  
他們一起去領了完賽獎品。整理過後奇巴納馬上拉著丹帝拍了數量多到令人髮指的照片，並在將落的夕陽下計較著根本看不出來的光影差異。兩人雖然認識不到幾個小時，卻合拍得像是長年相處的親友，這對丹帝來說著實是個驚喜。  
「對了，要不要交換聯絡方式？」奇巴納問道，他正在拿著手機編輯待會要發表的完賽紀念貼文。  
「當然！我剛剛還在想要不要改天約你晨跑呢。」丹帝欣喜地說。聊得太開懷讓他完全忘記這檔事了。  
「你會晨跑？在學校附近嗎？」奇巴納一臉疑惑，「我幾乎每天跑校園，怎麼從沒看過你？」  
「噢，我……」丹帝笑得很靦腆，「我比較喜歡跑曠野地帶……」  
奇巴納不可置信地瞪大眼睛。  
「……真的假的，你特地跑去那種荒郊野外？」  
「我是想跑校園，但每次回過神來，」丹帝遲疑地眨了眨眼，不確定該不該告訴奇巴納，「人就在曠野地帶了……算是迷路吧？」  
畢竟有時候事實比玩笑更加荒唐。  
「……哇。」奇巴納嘴角一抽，大概還在思考丹帝究竟是認真如此還是試圖說笑。  
「作為訓練還不錯喔，可以鍛鍊到很多平地上很少用到的肌肉。」丹帝果斷放棄試圖維持形象的無用功，雙目無神地說道。  
「好了好了，別難過。你是個無可救藥的路痴這點我已經知道了。」奇巴納不忍心再問下去，只是像安慰小孩那樣輕輕拍了拍他的背。  
「本大爺下次帶你跑校園吧。」  
「好啊！」丹帝雙眼閃亮，答應得飛快，「有時間的話我也可以帶你跑曠野地帶——」  
「……不要，給路痴領跑我是不打算回家了嗎？」

那是他們值得紀念的第一次約跑。

* * *

清早的空氣總是特別宜人。對丹帝而言，一趟舒適的長跑正是開啟一日生活的最佳方式。雖然考慮到足球隊的晨練他通常也沒辦法跑太久。  
這天他換裝抵達球場的時間比往常早了許多，卻仍然不是第一個抵達的學生。  
「咦？今天的衣服很乾淨呢。」迎面而來的是正在清理場地的球隊經理——索妮亞。  
「嗯？」  
「你以前來晨練的時候身上都是雜草跟泥土，我都懶得說了。啊，莫非你今天沒去慢跑？」索妮亞邊說著邊把落在場地週圍的樹枝踢開。  
「跑過了。」丹帝回答，「我今天跑校園。」  
「……你每次都說要跑校園。」索妮亞狐疑地皺起眉頭。  
丹帝噗嗤一笑，考慮到自己素行不良，他完全知道索妮亞在想什麼。  
「我之前在全馬上認識了一個同校的跑友，剛剛就是他領跑的，所以沒有迷路。」  
「……原來如此，這就合理了，」索妮亞左手拳頭在右手掌心咚地敲了一下，「我還以為自己不小心穿越到丹帝方向感正常的世界線，嚇死人了。」  
丹帝扁了扁嘴，這位青梅竹馬吐槽他的花樣倒是越來越有創意了。  
等球隊隊員到齊的時間閒著也是閒著，丹帝跟著索妮亞檢查場地的同時也隨意做了些動態熱身。通常這時索妮亞會主動找話題與他分享近幾天的日常趣事，今天也不例外——直到她抱怨起一個總想藉她的關係認識球隊明星丹帝的同學時，他突然想到什麼似地打斷了她的話。  
「索妮亞，你聽過奇巴納這個人嗎？」丹帝問道。  
索妮亞渾身不自然地一僵，手中正要整理擺放的塑膠三角椎直接落到地上。  
「……為什麼會提到他？」索妮亞語帶尷尬地說道。  
「呃……我不該提到他嗎？」丹帝不知道自己說錯了什麼，連忙解釋：「我剛剛說的跑友就是奇巴納。」  
「真的假的？嗯……也不是不該提，但……說起來，我們學校應該沒有人不知道他吧。」  
「我就沒聽過。」  
索妮亞嘆了口氣，「畢竟你對八卦話題一點興趣都沒有嘛……」  
她並沒有馬上回答丹帝，而是蹲下身將三角錐移到練習用的標定位置。丹帝猜她還在組織言語，便沒有繼續發問。  
「奇巴納他……首先，某方面來說比你這個校隊王牌還有名呢……」  
「哪方面？」  
「哪、哪方面嘛……」不知為何，索妮亞的臉頰染上了一層紅，正支支吾吾時遠處傳來球隊教練高喊集合的聲音，她馬上伸手推著丹帝往人群走去。  
「不要老是當伸手牌，自己上網找找啊！」索妮亞嘟嘴催促道：「好了，快去集合暖身！」

丹帝本來並沒有興趣對奇巴納的背景追根究柢，但索妮亞的反應如此出乎預料，竟意外點燃了他心中的好奇心。出於直覺，他相信索妮亞不正面回答他必然有些難以啟齒的理由，因此他也審慎挑選過詢問的對象。

「聶梓，你知道奇巴納嗎？」  
於是思考良久後，丹帝將同樣的問題擺到了他的通識課報告組員面前。此時他們坐在學校的食堂一隅，剛討論完適才課堂上教授對他們研究方向的反饋。他口中的名字屬於一個蒼白消瘦的青年，這名同學的另一個身分是名頗具人氣的地下樂團主唱，對八卦和小道消息理應比常人來的熟悉。  
聶梓的回答確實來得很快——他將口中的氣泡水全數噴在桌上。  
「你、你還好嗎？」  
「……抱歉。」聶梓用隨餐附上的紙巾快速整理了一下自己製造的混亂，表情一如既往地疲憊，「你怎麼會提到那傢伙？」  
丹帝吞了口口水，與索妮亞如出一轍的反應讓他對真相越來越心癢了。  
「我上週末跑全馬的時候遇到他，然後……他好像挺有名的？」  
「有名歸有名……」聶梓痛苦地壓了壓眉間，「你怎麼不自己上網找——」  
「找過了，但沒看到任何相像的結果，」丹帝小心翼翼地觀察著聶梓的表情，「我本來猜他是不是參加過什麼比賽或得過什麼獎，似乎也不像。」  
聶梓無語地向後攤靠在椅背上，拿起桌上的瓶裝氣泡水卻發現最後一口剛剛被他自己吐掉了。  
「……如果只把他的名字丟進搜尋引擎確實很難有解答啦，他也不是全世界唯一一個叫奇巴納的人。」聶梓悠悠地嘆了口氣，整個人散發出想去抽根菸壓壓驚的氣息。苦於通行已久的無菸校園政策，他被迫繼續直面丹帝興致盎然的眼神。  
「你多加一個關鍵字去找，」聶梓最終滿臉不願意地說道：「『Raihan』，拼法是R-a-i-h-a-n。就這樣，別說是我告訴你的。然後，」他伸手壓下丹帝馬上抽出的手機。

「不管你最後找到什麼，你都沒看錯。」


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我們業界很清純，談戀愛都青澀地慢慢來

在漸漸轉涼的天氣中他們花了更多時間做伸展，但丹帝早在集合前就渾身發熱。  
「今天也是五分速？」  
「六分速吧。」丹帝頓了頓，補充道：「抱歉，昨晚睡得不太好。」  
他知道自己的說詞避重就輕，因為他並不是沒睡好，而是根本沒睡。

丹帝這時不禁要感謝自己平時戴棒球帽的習慣讓他得以合理地在奇巴納面前掩藏自己的表情，又或許他更該感謝的是對方沒有多問的體貼。因為奇巴納盯著他的視線停留之久要不是在評估他的身體狀況，就是在推測一直以來都作息穩定的他是否出了什麼事。  
但奇巴納什麼也沒說。

丹帝本以為跟著奇巴納邁出第一步後他腦中雜亂的思緒就會被按捺下來。他知道慢跑總是能讓他清除日常積累的壓力與焦慮，迎面吹拂的冷風更是使他神清氣爽的良藥。可今天他只感覺到焦躁的情緒不斷積累，彷彿每前進一米他的腳步就隨之加重一分。他的呼吸和脈搏都快得不像是跑慣了六分速的運動員，而且他該死的知道為什麼。

昨天得到聶梓的提示後，丹帝馬上找到了最有可能導向答案的搜尋結果——一篇發表在大型網路論壇上的文章。

**Raihan真的是名校高材生？**   
_上課的時候旁邊坐了這個叫奇巴納的學生，越看越眼熟。這是本人嗎？去要簽名他會給我嗎？_

內文除去這句話後只放了一張從遠處用手機拍攝的照片。丹帝認得畫面中的地點是迦勒爾大學的某個教學大樓前，熙來攘往的人群中有一名比旁人高出一大截的男  
子，雖然臉部特徵有些模糊，但顯然就是奇巴納。

下面的留言卻不是這麼稱呼他的。

_不管是不是，名字要不要先拿掉？小心傳票_   
_高材生只是噱頭啦 宅男醒醒好嗎==_   
_IP正確_   
_我上次也在學校看到欸 可能來攝♂影吧 >"<_   
_幹，沒講沒發現是迦大IP_   
_本人啊，迦大的都知道吧？樓主大一菜逼八？_   
_樓下RAInbowHAN_   
_我不是，樓下RAInbowHAN_   
_先卡位等RAInbowHAN_

被照片吸引而來的網民刷了幾百則留言後，名為RAInbowHAN的帳號終於現身了。

_RAInbowHAN: 會簽給你啊，幹嘛不過來ˊˋ_

原本時間戳記就相當密集的回覆在此之後更是爆炸性地增加，丹帝隔著螢幕都能感受到當時的盛況空前。

_這篇釣到RAInbowHAN我自含懶覺_   
_樓上RAInbowHAN_   
_幹 本人出現_   
_釣到了笑死 有人要自含了_   
_OMG Raihan真的是迦大的？我要去朝聖_

丹帝關閉了頁面，一股難以言喻的困惑讓他眉頭深鎖。這篇討論串的內容大多是無意義的起鬨，除了將Raihan這個名字與奇巴納連結在一起外並沒有特別有用的資訊。  
——只要它不是出現在同志色情片討論區的話。  
他的記憶漸漸復甦。事實上，在丹帝第一次搜尋時確實有些成人網站的鏈結從眼前一晃而過，只不過他當初下意識地忽略了那些結果。豈知這個荒唐到頂的猜想竟然是眼下最具可能性的解答。

天啊。

他感覺整個大腦像是被糨糊裹住了一樣沉重，於是暫時離開了書桌。  
接下來的幾個小時裡，丹帝克制自己不去思考任何跟奇巴納有關的事。他把狹小的單人租屋處打掃了一遍，洗了其實不急著洗的衣服，寫了幾行報告，如此一路忙到午夜，他終於覺得睡意漸深。

然而人的精力就是這麼犯賤，在不需要它時就來得特別猛烈。

丹帝在闔上筆電的前一刻遲疑了一下，終究無法阻止自己繼續對跑友的秘密刨根挖底。  
他又一次打開了剛剛的討論區，用Raihan當關鍵字後馬上得到了更多資訊，裡頭包含了一些意味不明的英數字和一個付費會員制的實況頻道。他首先將那些英數字一股腦地丟進搜尋引擎，再也不顧瀏覽器被導向什麼可疑的色情網站，他只想滿足無限膨脹的好奇心。

第一部影片是在一部計程車上拍攝的。  
穿著全套西裝的Raihan（丹帝還不確定該不該把他當成奇巴納）在計程車上因酒醉而昏睡，司機見他睡得香甜頓起色心，一路把他載到荒郊野外後便到後座剝了他的衣服提槍硬上……簡單粗暴的劇情實在說不上有什麼觀賞性，但丹帝就像著了魔一樣將整部片從第一秒看到最後一秒。他的身體誇張地發熱，所有感官都被肉慾橫流的影片佔據，他甚至還沒能好好藉著影像理解同性間的做愛形式，自己的陰莖就已經硬到不像話了。  
到了時間軸中段Raihan終於被司機的動作晃醒時，丹帝已經喪失所有矜持了。黑膚青年操著某種他極度熟悉卻又極度不熟悉的嗓音淫喘浪叫，直接逼著他脫下褲子把滿腹慾望都洩在了手裡。  
「……騙人的吧……」  
丹帝好不容易稍微冷卻下來的大腦飛快地思考著無數種否定眼前所見事物的方法。或許只是長得很像的人，或許是他的兄弟或近親，或許是偷拍的影片不小心流出‥‥  
『不管你最後找到什麼，你都沒看錯。』  
但就算聶梓沒有那樣說，他也清楚自己只是睜眼說瞎話。

他終究沒能忍住點開第二部影片。在他好不容易從片長近一小時的情慾沙灘歸來後，又不可避免地點開了第三部。

最終，丹帝把他能找到的所有Raihan出演的作品都看過了。並且完全脫離本意地，在中途自慰了不下五次。天知道他的不應期去哪了，他從未發現自己對同性懷有這麼深的性慾。  
丹帝自暴自棄地將另一個紙團扔進腳邊的垃圾桶，螢幕上的畫面還播放著他稍早已經看過一次的色情片。  
那是Raihan的出道作。  
『為什麼會想來拍片呢？』來自畫面外的男聲問道。  
『因為我太喜歡做愛了，』鏡頭前的青年笑得很浪蕩，『能把喜歡的事情當工作不是很爽嗎？』  
他按下了暫停鍵，怔怔凝視著那張畫質被壓縮地過於模糊的臉。他從未看過奇巴納露出這種表情，但說來奇怪，儘管不熟悉，他卻絲毫不覺得違和。

直到大約清晨五點時他才停止尋找更多粉絲私人上傳的實況片段，並不是說他盡興了或對眼前的事物坦然了，而是某個他點開的網站或某個他下載的影片同時偷渡了一款綁架軟體，毫不留情地將他的筆電功能報廢殆盡。

丹帝疲憊地攤在椅子上。  
一個小時後他就該出門和奇巴納晨跑了，但他有太多臨時拒絕這次約跑的理由——他幾乎沒睡覺、他因為看見疑似朋友的色情片演員而深感苦惱、他花了大把時間自慰、他的電腦壞了而他的作業都還在裡面——所有能說的跟不能說的藉口在丹帝心中轉了一圈，但一陣深思過後他還是帶著裝備出門了。  
他知道此時逃避只會加重他意淫了一無所知的朋友的心虛。

就結而論，逞強並不是一個好決定。跑得不順是其次，他的視線總是不自覺地往奇巴納的腿上移動，他甚至已經數不清這是今天第幾次他在意識到自己的行為時羞赧而慌亂地移開目光。他明明早該看慣了對方慢跑褲下精壯勻稱的肢體，卻沒有一次像今天一樣心神不寧。不只是裸露在外的部分，丹帝光看著對方身著的輕風衣下偶然勾勒出的身體線條都會無法克制地想起影片中的青年，想起那副漂亮而情色的軀體是如何地撩人以至於他僅僅一晚就揉皺了大半包面紙。  
丹帝喘得比往常都厲害，秋風完全帶不走他的渾身燥熱，他從未想過自己的身心可以不受控到這種程度。唯一值得慶幸的是忙著驅動奔馳的雙腿的血液沒空集中到更要不得的地方，否則他絕對會羞愧到無地自容。  
好不容易撐到結束時丹帝差點要腿軟跌倒，幸好及時穩住腳步沒有被奇巴納發現。現在的他可經受不住來自奇巴納的關心。

「下個月的機擎市三鐵你會參加嗎？」在補充水分時奇巴納問他。  
「我想去，可惜跟練習賽撞期了。」丹帝回道，一邊假裝眺望遠處景色來避開對方的視線。  
「真遺憾，本大爺還想說終於有機會在賽事上把你打得落花流水呢。」奇巴納哼哼笑著。  
丹帝一怔，對方一如既往的爽快態度彷彿掃清了糾纏在他心頭的苦悶。他赫然領悟如果不跟奇巴納坦白，他將會永遠懷著這個難見光明的疙瘩，而那絕不是朋友間應該有的東西。  
「……奇巴納。」  
「嗯？」  
——那是你嗎？  
「你——」

但如果他跟奇巴納坦白，他會不會反而因此失去這個朋友？

「你——」丹帝硬生生地把將要出口的問句轉了彎，「你會修電腦嗎？」  
「……你不要因為圖資系有資訊兩個字就覺得我們都會修電腦好不好。」奇巴納鄙夷地瞪著他，想想不太對又改口道：「不對，資訊工程系也不是修電腦的。你們這些醫學院的學生真的很糟糕。」  
丹帝眼皮一跳，也用鄙夷的眼神回敬對方，「獸醫系根本不在醫學院。都什麼年代了還會有人搞錯，難以置信。」  
「都一樣啦。」  
「你才一樣，你全家都一樣。」  
「喔？你的電腦還要不要修？」奇巴納一臉欠扁地聳肩。  
「……咦？」丹帝一楞，嘴角卻已然不自覺地因驚喜而揚起，「你要幫我？」  
「不保證能修好啦，但至少先看看到底出了什麼問題，」奇巴納掏出手機快速地查看自己的行程，「桌電還是筆電？」  
「筆電。」丹帝忙道。  
「晚上七點後我有空，看要約學校或是隨便找間咖啡廳都可以，」奇巴納看向他，「時間可以嗎？」

他當然只能回答可以。

丹帝在接下來的一整天都非常心神不寧。他簡直不敢相信自己居然在最後一刻怯懦，這一點都不像他。  
索妮亞首先發現了他的異狀——她一直都是一位非常善解人意的青梅竹馬。  
「我知道奇巴納為什麼那麼出名了。」丹帝鼓起勇氣說道，他需要重新做好心理建設。  
「……噢。」  
索妮亞尷尬的微笑讓丹帝心情一沉，他早該知道自己的糾結根本沒有任何轉圜的餘地，但他就是懷著一絲渺茫的希望。  
「他為什麼會去拍那些……為什麼會去拍色情片？」  
丹帝猶疑一瞬後還是決定直接說出口，或許詢問女性這種問題有些不長眼，但現在的他需要明確的回應。至少如果他搞錯了什麼，也只會換得索妮亞的取笑而已。  
「誰知道呢？要不是缺錢，要不是真的很愛玩吧，」索妮亞側頭道：「大家好像都覺得是後者就是了。」  
丹帝悠悠嘆了口長氣。  
「我該讓他知道嗎？」  
「知道什麼？」  
「我得知了他的秘密的事情。」丹帝悶著臉踢起地上的小石子，「我很擔心那會影響我們的友誼。」  
這實在不像是有解的問題，但索妮亞還是盡責地為他認真思考了一下。  
「不會吧，」她最終總結道：「畢竟這件事還真不是什麼秘密。」

* * *

「算你幸運，這都不知道多久以前的綁架軟體了，」奇巴納慢條斯理地喝著丹帝請客的黑咖啡，「倒是沒想到現在還會有人中。」  
「……那太好了。」丹帝嘴角一抽，無奈現在有求於人，就算被拐彎子諷刺他也沒能還手。  
「沒意外的話，等它跑一下就好了，」奇巴納從自己的包中翻出了一個隨身碟接在筆電上，「之後你再自己安裝防毒軟體吧，然後少下載點色情片。」  
丹帝渾身一凜。  
「你、你怎麼知道……」  
奇巴納的視線慢慢地從螢幕移動到他臉上。  
「我不知道，你剛剛承認的。」  
「……太棒了。」丹帝沉著臉繼續喝他自己的拿鐵。

掃毒的過程很漫長，而他們總是有數不清的話題能瞎聊。丹帝很想趁此放鬆緊繃的神經，但他已經鬱悶了一整天了，如果他再不跟奇巴納攤牌，他肯定會把自己逼瘋。  
「奇巴納，」  
曾幾何時，說出自己想說的話竟如斯困難。  
「你真的很厲害。」  
「就說是碰巧而已。」奇巴納攪動著杯中的冰塊，倒是沒隱藏住話中的得意。  
「不，不只修電腦的事，常跟你聊天就知道，你懂的學問非常多。除此之外又有很好的運動習慣和身體素質，這真的很難得……個性也非常溫和友善，」  
丹帝深吸了一口氣。  
「跟傳聞裡的你非常不一樣。」

奇巴納的動作停了一瞬。

「……你知道了。」

「嗯，朋友告訴我的。」  
丹帝盡可能地直視他。  
「……說來也真奇妙，我好像是唯一一個不知道的人，」他頓了頓，笑得有些狼狽，「難怪你那天會覺得錯愕。」  
奇巴納並沒有迴避他的視線，也沒有表現出任何不悅的模樣。要是不仔細觀察，甚至不會察覺到他臉上一閃而過的訝異。  
「我沒有預期每個人都知道，」他說著啜了一口咖啡，「但一無所知地來跟我搭話的人你是第一個。」  
丹帝嗯了一聲，卻不知道如何接話。至少奇巴納對此沒什麼反應讓他寬心了不少。或許就跟索妮亞的猜測一樣，這對他來說早就不是什麼秘密了。

「……等等，丹帝。」奇巴納突然放下杯子，神情複雜地指著他的筆電說道：「別告訴我你是為了捧我的場才——」

好，太好了。索妮亞是對的。

丹帝無語地摀著臉上因為忽地舒緩的神經而憋不住的笑意。  
不得不說，他很感謝奇巴納分毫未變的爽快，但擔憂了一整天的壓力讓他只想往那張臉上狠揍一拳。  
「眼神別那麼嚇人嘛，」奇巴納微微一笑，向後仰靠在椅背上，「怎麼？你想問什麼就問吧。」  
丹帝幾乎要被他的坦然震懾住了。他心中的疑問多不勝數，但總有那麼幾項是他最在乎的。  
「為什麼？」或許是咖啡因使然，丹帝的語氣相當急迫：「我絕對沒有質疑你的意思，只是很好奇。你實在不像是需要這麼做的人。」  
奇巴納一手撐著下顎，眼神狡獪地閃動。  
「因為我太喜歡做愛了，能把喜歡的事情當工作不是很爽嗎？」  
「……我可沒有天真到會相信這種在鏡頭前設計好的答案。」丹帝皺眉。  
「喔，那片你也看過了。」  
「……」丹帝的臉頰忿忿地鼓起，卻只能百口莫辯地承受對方嗤笑的眼神。  
「那你覺得如何？」謝天謝地，奇巴納直接無視了他的困窘。  
「什麼如何？」丹帝氣惱地嘟噥。  
「你不是看過了？」他問道：「覺得如何？」  
「……——很……」丹帝微微一僵，腦袋拼命運轉著想盡辦法要擠出一些合適的形容詞。該死，該死……大家一般形容電影影劇的時候都怎麼說來著？  
「很精彩……」  
他聽見奇巴納沒能克制住的哼笑。  
「你拿來用過嗎？」  
「用過？」  
在丹帝目不轉睛的注視下，奇巴納整個人的氛圍突然變了。他下垂的眼角彷彿含著笑，僅微露的虎牙卻在薄唇下張狂地彰顯著自己的存在。  
「你會邊看那些影片邊自慰嗎？」  
丹帝的心跳開始加速。他無法準確地形容，但他曾在另一個人身上感受過這種透著危險的性感。

Raihan。

「有，對吧？」奇巴納揚起一抹淺笑，話語中是十足的肯定。  
丹帝茫然地點頭。  
「那就代表我做的事是有意義的。」他緩緩說道：「本大爺是很需要注目的人。說得更白一點，我就是喜歡被人意淫。尤其是被你這種受歡迎的傢伙意淫，感覺特別好。」  
丹帝又點了點頭，他不敢說自己聽懂了，但他相信奇巴納並沒有唬弄他。  
「所以……雖然原因很籠統，但這確實是一份能帶來成就感的工作。」他停頓片刻後順便補充：「噢，喜歡做愛這件事倒是真的，跟工作的理由無關就是了。」  
「你為什麼要和我說這些？」丹帝納悶地問道：「我知道是我問的，但……你也可以不用承認，對吧？」  
「就算我否認，你會相信嗎？」奇巴納反問。  
「只要你說不那是你，我就會選擇相信自己的朋友。」丹帝堅定的回答沒有絲毫遲疑。  
奇巴納反倒被他的直率惹笑了。  
「我不會主動提起，但也不會刻意隱瞞，不能接受的人自然會疏遠我。」他一攤手，「從今以後，我們還是可以像普通跑友一樣，繼續約跑、出遊、參加比賽。但如果你會覺得困擾，我也可以理解。」  
丹帝沉默了半晌。  
「抱歉，我不知道，」他低聲說道：「你是一個很好的朋友，但我……我對你有些性幻想也是事實。我不知道我有沒有這個資格——」  
「這有什麼好擔心的？我很樂意啊？」奇巴納滿不在乎地說道：「不然這樣吧，如果我對你也有性幻想，是不是就沒問題了？」  
「你？對我？為什麼？」丹帝滿臉狐疑，一時無法判斷對方是不是又在捉弄他。  
奇巴納沒有馬上回答。他倚著桌子向前傾身，刻意接近丹帝直到他的臉頰上泛起不明顯的紅。

「為什麼不呢？」


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫ch2的我：下一章一定寫得到車！  
> 寫ch3的我：下一章一定寫得到車……

「還是不放心？」索妮亞手插著腰，顯然對丹帝面露不信的模樣有些不滿。不只是因為那是她認真思考後給出的建議，而是因為對種種逸聞八卦毫無興趣的丹帝根本就是全校最沒資格表示質疑的人。  
正僵持間，丹帝似乎是靈機一動，一聲「對了！」後直接小跑向不遠處的一名球員。  
「亞洛！」他招手喊道。  
「嗯？怎麼啦，隊長？」亞洛——他們隊上體格最壯碩的守門員——也滿是朝氣地回應。  
「也不是什麼重要的事……雖然有點突然，但你聽過奇巴納這號人物嗎？」  
丹帝緊張地盯著對方愕然的表情。亞洛是隊上公認個性最純樸和善的球員，與丹帝兩人是經常在大家談論笑梗時表示疑惑不解的難兄難弟。由情理來判斷，他對這類謠言應該也——  
「聽過是聽過，」亞洛側傾著頭，「怎麼了？」  
晴天霹靂。  
「……真、真的假的。」丹帝喃喃自語道：「真的只有我……」  
緩步跟上的索妮亞剛好聽見了他們的對話，臉上馬上擺出一副「我就說吧」的無奈表情。  
「沒道理啊，我們校長對這種事這麼放任嗎？」丹帝提起的是時任校長的洛茲。身兼校隊隊長的他偶有與洛茲談話的機會，對方難以捉摸又意外頑固的個性曾讓他栽了不少跟頭。他完全無法想像洛茲會允許這類顯然敗壞校譽的事在他的眼皮底下發生。  
「這就是最神祕的地方了，奇巴納還真的沒有違反任何一項校規，」索妮亞神秘兮兮地說道：「雖然是鑽了一些解釋上的漏洞啦……但很難想像吧，那個難搞得要命的洛茲校長居然完全治不了他。」

操他媽的根本就不可能有人治得了他。

丹帝的瞳孔開始明顯地放大。奇巴納實在靠得太近了，他甚至能夠聞到對方身上傳來淡淡的香氣。他無暇分辨那到底是沐浴乳、某種香水還是純粹的體味，只知道那股氣味讓他今天一早好不容易壓制住的情慾全數灌回了他熱當的腦中。  
身邊的一切彷若慢動作般凝滯，丹帝呆愣地看著對方眼中的自己，竟產生了一種青蛙被蛇睨著恐怖錯覺。一股寒意從他的尾椎直竄上胸腔，冰冷的燒灼感在他的內臟裡激烈翻騰。  
在他終於還是下意識地後仰時也不過五秒時間，主觀感受卻有如半生之久。

丹帝退開的瞬間奇巴納也立刻退開了，同時他的筆電被對方直挪到了面前。  
「沒事，不鬧你了。」奇巴納坐回座位，仰頭將最後一點黑咖啡一飲而盡。  
丹帝趕緊搖了搖頭試圖把剛剛的燥熱散去。  
「……果然是在鬧我嗎？」他嘀咕著檢視重獲新生的筆電，正待答謝時卻被螢幕上停留的畫面吸走了注意。  
「這是？」  
「你能上鏡頭嗎？」奇巴納自顧自地說道：「大概不行吧。沒差，反正變裝的方法多的是。」  
他面露疑惑，而對方只是示意他先閱讀電腦上的資訊。  
「要不要來參加本大爺的粉絲見面會？很有得跑喔。」  
於是丹帝快速地掃過上頭的文字。約莫半分鐘後他的臉上先是一紅，再過半分鐘則成了鐵青。  
「……不是說不鬧我了嗎？」  
「這哪算？我只是在約跑而已啊，」奇巴納嘻嘻笑道，「跟平時一樣。」

筆電的畫面確實顯示著Raihan的粉絲見面會文宣，但一名色情片男星的粉絲見面會自然非同等閒——丹帝不知道硬生生跨越了多少心理障礙才強迫自己將那些不堪入目的詞句讀完。  
長話短說，參與活動的粉絲完全不需要負擔任何費用，除了可以得到與Raihan互動、拍照的機會，還能受邀參加一項類似鬼抓人的趣味競賽。而活動的重點正是這場遊戲，上頭寫明只要參賽者們合力勝過唯一的逃跑者Raihan，作為獎品竟能直接在賽後享受與偶像的無套性交。  
其後的備註也正是宣傳圖上特別劃線加粗強調的噱頭：允許內射。

「天底下怎麼會有這種活動……」丹帝扶著額頭，虛弱地表達他的納悶。  
「在我們業界還挺普遍的說，」奇巴納則是把話說得稀鬆平常：「真的邀請粉絲的不算多就是了，通常只會找同業的藝人來假扮素人。」  
丹帝翻了翻白眼，他是打從心底感受不到普遍的點在哪。  
「是我鄉下人見識太淺，還是都市小孩就是比較會玩？」他扁了扁嘴，直接將最近從索妮亞那裡聽來的成句現學現賣。  
「對你來說還太早了嗎？」奇巴納一臉訕笑，「我聽說體育校隊的傢伙不分城鄉都挺會玩的啊。」  
「……這誤解可大了。」丹帝嘆了口氣。他倒不是第一次聽到有人這麼揶揄，也無法否認他對少數幾名隊員不檢點的行為略有耳聞，但這都不是現在的他需要面對的問題。  
「雖然你邀請我我很開……心，」……大概，「但我實在不能保證我會參加。」丹帝盯著螢幕面露難色。從粉絲觀點來看，這活動實在著實佛心到匪夷所思，但天下哪有白吃的午餐？在活動簡介後緊接著的報名方式讓丹帝瞬間理解了見面會不收費的真正原因。條列式的文字清楚表示報名僅限身心健全、勃起與射精功能正常的生理男性，並且必須同意活動全程錄影作為日後發售的商品使用（當然會為參加者適度地打碼），上述要求符合後，只要寄出基本資料、性病檢查報告與私處照，經過審核後就算是報名成功。  
丹帝看見全程錄影時已經捏了把冷汗，再往下閱讀到需要提供到私密照片的部分時心中反倒沒有波瀾了。  
「嗯？還想說你成了本大爺的粉絲呢，看來是誤會嗎。」  
「這倒……就定義上來說我確實算是粉絲吧。」丹帝尷尬地僵笑，他總不能否認自己才剛做過把對方當配菜手淫到徹夜未眠的蠢事。

「還是說，」奇巴納抿著嘴，「你不想跟我打炮？」

「……打、」  
丹帝差點被自己的口水嗆到，而對座的奇巴納已經忍笑到全身發抖了。  
這混帳剛剛抿嘴的動作竟只是為了遮住不斷上揚的嘴角。  
「哼、哼哈……沒事，我知道這不是能馬上做出的決定，畢竟它的本質就是色情片攝影。」奇巴納故作正經地安慰他，「別感到壓力，我也沒期望你能來，你就當作是下一部作品的預告吧。」  
「我……——」 丹帝見對方說得豁達，反而開始感到猶豫了。他的手在桌下握緊，理性上他絕不該參加這種古怪的活動，但——  
「……我……我有意願參加。」他低聲說。  
奇巴納頓時驚訝地睜大眼睛。  
「丹帝？」  
「但這確實不是能隨便決定的事，」丹帝連忙續道：「抱歉，我可能沒辦法像奇巴納一樣在大眾面前表現得那麼……裸露。」  
「嗯，我理解。」  
「只是……我只是想讓你知道我會認真考慮，真的。再給我一點時間。」丹帝微微別過紅透的臉，苦惱著接下來的話要不要說出口。  
但有些真心話他必須坦白，他不願欺騙自己，更不希望奇巴納有所誤會。  
「然後，我打從心底覺得奇巴納你很有魅力，所以我並不、……並不會不想……跟你……做……」丹帝咬著下唇，痛恨自己不受控地拐彎抹角彷彿好好說完一句話是什麼困難至極的挑戰。他對奇巴納的慾望昭然若揭，又不是他不承認就不存在了。  
更何況就算他不承認，也不代表奇巴納不會發現。  
而奇巴納似乎完全沒料到他會有此回應，總是充滿餘裕的臉上竟浮出了一點紅暈，他的眼神不知是驚訝還是喜悅地亮起，嘴角也克制不住地勾起。

「——謝謝你，」他說，「謝謝你，丹帝。」

那是一個柔軟得幾乎要把丹帝的心都化開的溫暖笑容。

* * *

丹帝根本不記得自己是怎麼回家的。  
他從和奇巴納告別到現在都止不住狂跳的心臟，那張他從未見過的笑靨狠狠佔據他的心靈根本揮之不去。他不明白為什麼越加深對這個朋友的認識，他就越無法純粹地將對方作為朋友看待。  
快速將行頭卸去後，丹帝直接衝進浴室來了個秋日中冰寒徹骨的冷水澡。他忍著尖叫逃避的衝動在蓮蓬頭下站了好一會兒，試圖讓發燙的身體和思考徹底降溫。

關於奇巴納的邀請他答應對方會好好想想，但又該從何想起？片商在文宣上聲明會協助參與者變裝，也會在製片時避免並後製處理露臉的鏡頭，但誰都沒有十足的把握保證這件事不會曝光。何況就算遮住臉，也可能有熟人由身體特徵辨認出他，丹帝不覺得他能夠承擔這麼大的風險。

奇巴納、奇巴納。  
腦中浮現這個名字的瞬間丹帝已經將手往下體伸了——都怪對方剛剛露出的笑容。  
渾身發抖著尻槍再導致感冒顯然不是個好主意，因此他強忍慾望走回房間用毛巾迅速擦乾身體。他甚至懶得穿上衣服便坐到了書桌前，急切地將剛剛修好的筆電取出啟動，那一瞬間他已顧不得鞭笞著內心的情感究竟是忿恨還是氣餒了。

昨夜的事件過後，丹帝對免費色情片網站仍有些心理陰影，但這片廣闊網路上還有一個相對安全又能滿足他的地方——那個被他略過的付費會員制的實況頻道。  
在真相大白的現在，他也已對這個網站有了通盤的了解。除了強制付費與限制註冊年齡外它與一般的實況平台差異不大，會員可以定期付費給特定的實況主以觀看他們的直播影片，而訂閱金額的多寡則決定會員的層級。隨著層級提升，便能解鎖更多由實況主自行制定的額外內容。  
現在他的頁面上顯示的自然就是Raihan——噢，他現在已經確定那是奇巴納了——的實況頻道。那些被節錄上傳到串流網站的影片想必就是出自此處。  
丹帝的瀏覽器仍記錄著昨天申請免費會員時的登入狀態，他花了點時間研究付費方式後便毫不猶豫地刷了最高層級的訂閱方案——開玩笑，不過就是每個月三份便當錢，既然確定對象是奇巴納還有什麼好躊躇的——雖然自信滿滿地這麼想，但所謂三份便當錢指的是宮門市便當而不是化朗鎮便當這點仍讓他肉痛了整整一分鐘。  
等著交易驗證時丹帝出於好奇心也順帶比較了幾個熱門頻道的方案，才發現奇巴納的設置跟那些寫得密密麻麻的花俏規則比起來簡直單純又便宜得可怕。每個月可以用銅板價觀看實時直播這點似乎是默認行情，但要觀看過去錄像的話開價到十個便當錢都所在多有，若想在實況時發表留言或與實況主進一步互動，那漫天喊價的程度就更不必說了。  
丹帝這才恍然大悟，他在討論區上不時看到有人挖苦奇巴納整天做慈善，現在終於找到這句話的緣由。

實況台是離線狀態，但刷了最高層級訂閱的丹帝已經無所畏懼。他直接開啟時間距現在最近、標題寫著「今晚十點工商」的錄像，同時戰戰兢兢地將面紙盒移到了伸手可及的距離。  
影片開始不到三秒鐘，丹帝發出了第一聲嘆息。

他昨天就該把卡掏出來了。

在任何可能出現的內容之前，高解析度的畫面已經讓丹帝深感三個便當錢花得值得。他看過多少模糊到難以理解甚或連色彩都跑偏的影片，就對眼前的景色有多少感動。  
從今天起，無所畏懼的他已得到能在討論區嘲諷免錢觀眾的立場了。

這部影片自起始便映著丹帝相當熟悉的簡單場景：放著幾顆方形抱枕的淺灰色沙發和木質的矮桌。這大概是奇巴納最常進行拍攝的地方了。  
前半小時並沒有出現任何腥羶色的畫面，奇巴納大多時間只是癱在沙發上邊滑手機邊和慢慢聚集的觀眾聊著不著邊際的話，只在有人問起今天的「節目」時，他便會指向桌上印有「Bed Dragon」商標的黑色紙盒。  
『我先處理一下雜事，等等工商，可以晚點再來。』  
丹帝倒也維持他的習慣沒有快轉。反正沖澡時閃燃的慾望早在他坐定時消退大半，聽著奇巴納說話也挺舒服的。同時他已經決心下次一定要跟上現場直播，光是看著影像卻不能發言互動的感覺實在是太鬱悶了。  
時間將近時，聊天室的留言頻率開始隨人數增加而大幅提升。奇巴納終於將手機扔到一旁，最後一次檢查攝影機的設定。  
『大家晚安——行了行了，別刷了。』

  
_喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔！_   
_我已經尻三發了是要開始沒 我已經尻三發了是要開始沒 我已經尻三發了是要開始沒 我已經尻三_   
_是業配！看來我們慈善型實況主不會餓死了QQ_

  
『標題也寫了，工商時間。就直接開始囉。』奇巴納單刀直入地說道，隨即拿起桌上的盒子轉了一圈展示，『這家大家認識吧？前陣子社群上蠻紅的，雖然我猜實際買來試過的人可能不多。』

  
_來了來了，肛門破壞_   
_Bed Dragon我觀望很久了，Raihan有推薦的款嗎？_   
_操，今天這麼重口味？_

  
『別緊張啦，我知道有很多觀眾會對Bed Dragon的商品卻步，但今天要工商的新款走的是小巧精緻為主的新手路線，大家可以參考看看。』  
邊說著奇巴納已經將盒子拆除了，他小心翼翼地從包裝中拿出一瓶潤滑液，一張大概是說明書的字卡跟一根——丹帝的額頭開始冒汗，由他貧乏的知識判斷這應該是一根假陰莖，但顯然不是模仿人類製作的。它甚至長得不像任何動物的陰莖，那鮮豔獵奇的顏色和佈滿莖身的顆粒突起絕對不會是正常演化的結果。考慮到取名作Bed Dragon的商標，他大概能猜到這是一款發揮對世上不存在的龍的想像製作出的情趣用品。他皺眉細看後，竟不得不承認玩具上遍佈的血管和皺褶確實做得相當合理而用心。  
『大小不會太誇張吧？硬度跟韌性、彈性是仿真設計，顆粒的部分光看就覺得很棒吧。』他轉動著手中的玩具說明道：『而且底下有吸盤，不管要固定在牆壁或地板都很方便。』

  
_太 誇 張 了_   
_小巧個屁 我就知道兩米怪人的大小觀念有問題==_   
_等等要玩這個？幹幹幹我一定尻爆_

  
『明明就還好，說大的人一定都沒用過Bed Dragon，菜雞。』奇巴納哼哼笑道，隨即接續剛剛的產品說明，『然後是隨商品附贈的潤滑劑，預設會送最常見的透明無味水性那種，但也可以改要這邊這瓶乳白色的，視覺上比較刺激。』奇巴納這時向前靠近麥克風，用氣音細聲說道：『噢，不過本大爺要偷偷說句實話，玩他們家的產品的話，這瓶潤滑劑頂多兩次就用光了。廠商有在聊天室的話，希望你們下次做更大包裝的，謝謝。』語畢他吐了吐舌頭，『然後別扣我工資。』

  
_唯一推薦乳白色仿精液款，真D色_   
_完蛋，講實話，要丟飯碗了_   
_誰菜雞== 退訂了 88888888_

  
『好啦，稿子唸完了。本大爺一直以來接工商的精神就是一定要試用過才會推薦給大家，對吧？』奇巴納將玩具直立在桌上，興致盎然地開始拆除潤滑劑的塑膠膜。  
此話一出，捲動速度趨緩的聊天室馬上重啟暴動，充滿飢渴與色慾的詞彙接連不斷地湧入，每個人都在為即將到來的表演歡呼叫好。  
丹帝看著那些快速通過的露骨字眼微微出神，不禁天馬行空地想像起奇巴納觀看這些留言的反應。他會為了眾人的注視而興奮嗎？還是對由獸性驅動的叫喊嗤之以鼻呢？

「……我對你而言也是這樣嗎，奇巴納？」丹帝看著螢幕中的奇巴納，他轉向一邊的眼中透出光源的反射，似乎真的在掃視混亂的聊天室。  
「我也不過是意淫你的群體中的一員嗎？」

但轉眼間已將潤滑劑的蓋子旋開了的奇巴納不會等他渡過突如其來的感性，丹帝只能咬牙將手下探，繼續作一個對他的肉體虎視眈眈的觀眾。


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於對得起自己勾的Rating

為了在此時脫掉才存在的垮褲被奇巴納扔下沙發，健康偏深的肉色瞬間佔據了大半畫面。他也不再吊人胃口，直接將大量的潤滑劑倒在手上。濕滑的液體雖然稠度略有不足，但顏色簡直就像是真正的精液。  
『今天用的玩具比較特殊，處理一定要做確實，』奇巴納一手撐在桌上穩住身體，另一手便往身後摸索，『本大爺剛剛已經用一般尺寸的擴張過一遍了，所以會稍微做得快一點。你們自己玩的時候要多注意。』  
認真聽他說話的觀眾卻少之又少，大多只顧著鼓譟要他轉身將私密處展示出來。  
『你們說轉過來就轉過來，本大爺豈不是很沒面子？』奇巴納意有所指地眨眨眼，『誠意呢？』  
過於明顯的暗示拋出約半分鐘後，輕快的電子音樂開始頻繁地響起。丹帝認得那是實況台的贊助提示音效：由台主自行開啟的付費管道讓想要提供更多支持的觀眾在節目期間隨時打賞。打賞的回報則每家各異，以奇巴納的設置來說，觀眾在確認轉帳時附上的留言會被彈出並放大標示，就算在留言過量的時候也有高機率得到他的回應。  
但通常會吸引人掏錢的契機全是為了換得更多的福利。

  
_$ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_   
_到底是斂財型實況主還是慈善型實況主我已經搞混了_   
_欸不要喔，這個姿勢收音很好不要換啦_   
_$ 明天下午茶的飲料換一個轉身，賺_   
_$ 要誠意就給誠意，我豈不是很沒面子？_

  
『身體倒是很誠實嘛。』奇巴納輕挑地笑道。  
既然觀眾的誠意有了，也當是表演者履約的時候。奇巴納慢條斯理地轉身，線條緊實的雙腿半跪在沙發上，微微彎下的軀幹則掛在背靠處。在以重複的贊助音效代替的歡呼聲中，他撅起屁股用手指將處理到柔軟的肉縫撐得更開，些許潤滑液不受控地流出滴落，他盡量撈起塞回後便延續剛才的動作，併起三指反覆抽插擴張。  
丹帝嚥下口水，他不久前才剛認識肛交這種性愛形式，最初對異物桶進屁眼裡的畫面非常不適應。但在這個當下他竟已能泰然自若地把肛門視作媾合用的器官了——尤其是奇巴納的。老天，他的屌和畫面上的孔洞將會多麼的契合。  
如奇巴納先前的聲明，他沒花太多時間就把身體打開到了應有的程度。他回過身轉而將潤滑劑倒在面前猙獰的棒狀物上，右手虛握著上下套弄將黏液塗抹均勻，跟撸管別無二致的動作馬上又引來一波渴求他那隻漂亮的手服務的留言。一切終於就緒，他坐在沙發上一腳抬高，全不顧剛剛過程中已然半勃的性器，直接抓穩假屌根部抵上濕潤的股間。隨著手腕施力，相對尖細的前端不費吹灰之力地擠進了準備萬全的甬道。  
『哈……——』他瞇著眼繼續向內推送，但接下來的關卡可就沒那麼容易了。類似軟釘的突起雖然起伏不大，帶來的摩擦力也足以造成插入時的巨大阻礙。奇巴納的眉頭不自覺地鎖緊，他得在過程中不斷添加潤滑劑來維持身體適應的速度。

  
_Raihan的屁眼，得年20歲 R.I.P_   
_好了啦這個深度夠了，再插下去會壞掉QQ_   
_……是我的錯覺還是Raihan的屌跟那根假屌其實差不多大？_

  
『哼……嗯、插得進來啦，你們當本大爺是誰？』用眼角餘光掃過留言的奇巴納哼聲道：『有我不能駕馭的龍嗎？』  
這話毫無誇大，儘管速度不快，他確實一直在吃進更多長度。前進受到較多阻礙時，他便抽出些許來回磨蹭再加力緩緩推入。如此往來數次，不覺間竟已把假屌推到底了。  
『嘻……居然跑進、這麼深的地方……』奇巴納低笑著，神情霎時變得有些恍惚，他緩緩伸出手沿著下腹來回撫摸，『呼、它頂的位子有點不妙、嗯……唔嗯——』  
本來光想像奇巴納腰細臀窄的體格將龐大的玩具納入的模樣就讓丹帝感到膽戰心驚，但實際上插入後他的擔憂都被眼前的淫糜吹飛了。奇巴納身上浮起了一層薄汗，無神的雙眼微微上吊，失神的模樣和不定期抽搐的身體顯然已經完全被玩具蹂躪後庭的快樂擄獲。  
『操，好漲……啊、摩擦的感覺太棒了，嗯……』奇巴納迷濛地喊著，又嫌這個畫面不夠煽情似地掀起上衣，用牙齒銜住下緣後露出了分明的胸肌和腹肌——以及乳頭和肚臍上的銀色金屬釘。丹帝知道奇巴納總是戴著耳環，可不知道對方身上還打了這麼幾個洞。  
更不知道這份裝飾竟能將奇巴納本就誘人的身體點綴地更加火辣。

  
_操，騷貨口水都流出來了_   
_喔天啊快放開那根假屌，衝著我來就好_   
_等等Raihan用假屌把自己無手幹射我就把這個月的薪水全部贊助出來_

  
奇巴納卻已無暇看聊天室了，假屌狠力頂弄的同時他用空出的手捏緊尖起的乳頭不斷搓揉直到紅腫，硬挺的性器掛著黏稠的前液不住晃動。他喉間迸出的喘聲逐漸轉為忘情的浪叫，又因為咬著衣服的緣故聽著更像難耐的嗚咽。  
『唔、唔……要去、嗯嗯——呼嗯、去了……唔！』奇巴納的大腿反覆繃緊的頻度越來越高，跟著一陣劇烈地顫抖他終於達到了高潮。他低吼著洩了好幾波濃白的精液，有些噴得過遠的甚至沾上自己的下巴。  
『哈……呼呼……——好、再……再一點就……好……呼——哈啊……』  
奇巴納全身癱軟，操控假屌的手已然無力抓穩，但他還是勉強將其推回深處。每次壓到極限時他的陰莖又會輕顫著吐出一點薄薄的濁液，如此來回數次他才鬆手罷休。  
高潮的快樂讓影片進入一段饜足的沉默。意識放空好一段時間後，奇巴納眨著仍然迷濛的眼將已經被收縮的腸道推出大半的假屌整根抽離。  
『操……這個真的太誇張了，你們看。』他淺淺一笑，抓著自己的臀肉稍微拉開，讓鏡頭清楚捕捉到被玩具撐鬆了的入口。注意看的話甚至能瞥見一點色澤偏深的壁肉。其中被激烈的抽插打出細微泡沫的白色液體緩緩流出，份量之大彷彿他真的剛被某種奇幻生物射了滿肚一樣。  
聊天室的留言速度趨緩了不少，不知道是不是因為大家正忙著對這個畫面尻槍沒空打字，又或許因為剛完事得趕快將手中的髒污擦乾淨——至少丹帝是如此。他攤在椅子上沉浸在射精的餘韻中，正逢此時耳機傳來熟悉的音樂，畫面跳出的訊息表明一個特別高額的贊助者出現了。

  
_$ 可憐加班仔才剛來:( 再表演一次給Daddy看？_

  
『放屁，你們每次都說剛來。』奇巴納懶洋洋地笑了笑，手指在玩具上有一下沒一下地把弄，卻對那則訊息不置可否。

  
_收錢不辦事，報警了_   
_我也剛來啦QQ 救救我的小兄弟啊Raihan大人_   
_想再看一次打+1 +1_   
_+1_   
_+++++++1111111_   
_+1+1_   
_+2147483647_

  
這就是將留言門檻設定得太低所造成的亂象，但丹帝不禁猜測這就是奇巴納實況效果的一部份，他得說有些無厘頭的訊息濫發真的很好笑。  
『付錢的又不是你們，大聲什麼？』奇巴納不屑地翻著白眼，『不過也是，既然Daddy都這麼說了……本大爺也沒那麼難說話。』  
痛苦哀號的聲浪一下子都變成感恩讚嘆的頌詞，他對見風轉舵的觀眾做了個鬼臉後才認分地假屌立在桌上。奇巴納先是壓實底部吸盤確定它不會輕易脫離，再移動相機取了個由下而上的視角，隨即背向鏡頭移動身體，屈膝用臀縫就著兇殘的曲狀處極盡挑逗地摩擦了幾下。  
『看好了。』  
奇巴納開始慢慢蹲下讓假屌的前段再次進入他的屁股，幾個來回確定自己已經準備好被貫穿時才一口氣往下坐到最底。  
『啊——天啊、嗯啊……嗯、』他刻意放聲呻吟：『Daddy……那邊……』  
這個騎乘式的畫面取得無比精準，如果躺著觀看的話，完全可以讓觀眾想像是他們的屌在進出眼前一收一縮的肉穴。配著奇巴納彷若對話般的反應，甫激情過一輪的實況在極短的時間裡再次沸騰。他滿是鍛鍊痕跡的姣好身材與古典雕刻般的肌肉線條在此刻只為汲取快感而運作，快速吞吐假屌的動作猛烈到丹帝甚至無法判斷到底是那根假屌在操奇巴納還是奇巴納用屁股在操那根假屌。  
『慢、哈啊……慢點……你要把我操壞、了……啊、說了慢——啊啊！』嘴上哭喊著抗拒的台詞，奇巴納擺動腰臀的幅度卻分毫未減，甚至每次坐下時都要壓到通根沒入才肯罷休。精液似的潤滑被擠出噴濺在黝黑的肌膚上，未經克制的速度與高潮後的敏感讓他的第二次絕頂來得飛快，沒多久便又痙攣著吐精了。  
『嗯、我要……啊啊——給我、哈……Daddy……哈嗯、』  
這次相機被穴口絞緊的畫面完全攻佔，感官能接受到的訊息除了淫亂再無其他要素。丹帝咬唇抑制幾乎要脫口的呻吟，直鑽入耳膜的低沉嗓音讓他手中的陰莖一跳，今晚第二份濃精噴滿了掌心。

奇巴納喘了許久，才準備將虛脫的身體抽離那根兇殘的異形肉棒。直到最後他也盡責地給足福利，刻意放慢的動作讓假屌的顆粒在離開洞口時牽動穴肉的模樣更加明顯。  
『滿意了嗎？下流的Daddy。』

  
_好，我射了_   
_好，乖兒子_   
_好，我整個人都好了_

  
『哈……真好滿足。都把錢包收好吧，今天收工了，腰有夠痠。』他慵懶地說道：『想繼續贊助也行啦，我會姑且感謝你一下。』

奇巴納到此刻正式宣告氣力放盡，他沒骨頭似地攤在沙發上滑了會兒不知何時摸回手上的手機，偶爾抬頭回覆觀眾留言。聊天室此時正喧鬧著要肉搜十幾分鐘前留言要把薪水拿來贊助、現在卻無影無蹤的用戶，他也就打趣地跟隨群眾厲聲譴責。  
十分鐘後，聊到眼皮明顯沉重的他順勢準備關台。  
『好啦，差不多要關了。你各位都快去睡覺吧，』奇巴納說到此時掩嘴打了個哈欠，『下次……我想想，接下來會有點忙，沒意外的話——下週六吧，』他看回手機，『要是下午有空開台的話就玩刺激一點，來個戶外實況怎麼樣？』  
聽起來相當辛辣大膽的提案卻遭到聊天室一致否決。

  
_幹，我不要看兩個小時的慢跑_   
_公然約跑？_   
_＼(・ω・＼)Raihan粉絲團 長跑分隊 集合(／・ω・)／_

  
『唉，本大爺是為了你們好，鼓勵你們不要整天待在家尻槍。他媽的用心良苦還要被罵。』奇巴納佯裝凶狠地呸了一聲，倒也沒真的發怒，畢竟他的觀眾素質如何他早有底了。  
『順便提醒你們，感謝祭的報名到下週末，那幾個每次在聊天室說想操昏本大爺的ID我都記著啊，當天沒出現的話我就一個一個BAN掉。』  
就這樣，晚安——話聲落下的瞬間，瞬間漆黑一片的畫面顯示了影片的結束。

丹帝雙腳發軟，緩緩地踱到廁所將面紙沾了水後回到座位鑽到桌下，把噴髒地板的體液全數擦淨。最後一團衛生紙扔進將滿的垃圾桶，他無力地將身體摔進一旁的床鋪裡。

他到底在做什麼。

他理應要盡快決定是否赴奇巴納的邀請，現在不只沒有進展，還因為更確信自己對對方懷有強烈性衝動的事實而有些悵然。

丹帝嘆了口氣，呆呆地盯著天花板。

他想跟奇巴納打炮，毫無疑問。  
他能不能接受跟其他人共用奇巴納的身體？怎麼想都是利大於弊。而且奇巴納作為一個色情片演員都跟多少人做過了，要是在這個點上糾結他總覺得又要收穫對方的嗤笑。  
過程中會被人盯著看？甚至有好幾台攝影機對著他？丹帝沒有十足的把握，但只要想著是與奇巴納一起入鏡，他總能想辦法撐過去的，大概。  
被熟人發現的風險？這就是最大的問題所在。他有太多絕對不能曝露這些事的對象——足球隊的成員、支持他的啦啦隊、教練團、索妮亞、家人……他的弟弟赫普還遠不是會接觸這些成人資訊的年紀，但現今網路時代的電磁紀錄存留之久，難保他不會在未來的某一天意外看到他崇拜的大哥出現在淫穢的影片上。就算撇除個人人際交往上的問題，他作為球隊隊長或多或少代表著團體的形象，要是拍片的事曝光會不會因此影響各方贊助的意願？他的責任感不允許他不去考慮這些。

奇巴納又是怎麼做到的？

丹帝微微一愣，沒想到自己事到如今才感到疑惑。奇巴納既然聲稱他喜歡被人用情色的眼光看待，那麼在同儕間或許不會感到壓力。但他的家人呢？他的家人對他的所作所為知情嗎？要是知情，又怎麼會放任還是學生的奇巴納進入這麼特異的行業？

這可不是他光靠想像就能得出答案的問題。丹帝轉身把臉塞進柔軟的枕頭中，他還是先解決自己的糾葛比較實在。

* * *

將近一週過去了，丹帝卻始終不能下定決心。唯一的進度是他抽時間到距離學校有段路程的診所做了性病檢查，備而不用總沒有壞處。雖然實在找不到適合陪同的人的他為了避免迷路而搭計程車來回實在有點傷荷包。  
和奇巴納外出運動時，對方倒沒再提起粉絲活動的事，不知是不想造成丹帝的壓力，還是他打從一開始就沒有期待丹帝的回覆。  
這樣蹉跎下去報名時間就要截止了，但他遲遲等不到一個足夠的契機。

直到死線前兩天。

某次下課路上，從後方而來的衝擊讓丹帝踉蹌著緊急停下腳步。肩頭被攬上的感覺無比熟悉，他根本不用轉頭就知道來者何人。  
「唷！丹帝。」奇巴納衝他就是一個燦爛的微笑。  
丹帝臉上鎮定，心中卻突地一跳。這種程度的身體接觸連帶這個表情他都經歷過好幾次了，但他非但沒有習慣，還越發無可救藥地為此悸動。  
「嗨，奇巴納。」他趕緊轉頭笑道，同時看見一個完全意想不到的畫面。  
奇巴納的另一隻手正搭在他的同行者身上。  
「聶梓這不也在嗎？」奇巴納轉向另一個青年說道：「真巧呢，好久不見。」  
聶梓原本就沒什麼血色的面孔此時陰沉到了極點，要是眼神的殺意能化為實體，奇巴納大概已經被大卸八塊了。  
「你們認識？」丹帝驚道。  
「……不認識，只是高中同班。」聶梓惡狠狠地說道，臉色變得更差了。  
「一般來說那就叫做認識喔，」奇巴納話說得輕鬆，倒是識相地放開了那隻即將被掰折的手，「要一起去吃飯嗎？」  
「不要，跟你待在一起太顯眼了。」聶梓蹙眉，毫不猶豫地拒絕。  
「主唱大人跟王牌大人待在一起就不顯眼？」奇巴納用手指在丹帝臂上扣了幾下，「丹帝，你說說他。」  
「我？噢，反正我們剛好要去食堂吃飯，既然大家都認識……」丹帝話說到一半就收到聶梓咆哮著「為什麼要講出來」的銳利眼刀，無奈話到此時已經轉不過來了，「就一起去也……沒……沒關係。」他乾笑道：「沒關係……吧？」

場面異常尷尬——丹帝本來是這樣預想的。  
但奇巴納什麼話題都能接一兩句的個性讓氣氛始終不至於冷場。聶梓雖然全身散發不悅的氣息，倒也沒那麼不賞臉，與他們的對話還算有來有往。  
丹帝藉此機會聽到了不少他們高中時期的往事和黑歷史。聶梓大多時候不參與發表，只在奇巴納觸碰到一些特別難堪的回憶時板著臉用略長的鞋跟狠踩他的腳背。  
原來聶梓高中時在熱音社經營剛成立的地下樂團忙到荒廢學業，到高三那年甚至已嚴重到會影響畢業的程度，然而不論校方如何介入都毫無改善。那時是同班的奇巴納每天跑去社辦敲門才終於成功把潛心尋求人生意義的他挖回來上課。  
「我如果不去上課會先被這煩人的混蛋氣到中風。」聶梓咬牙糾正。  
結果沒多久就換奇巴納因為某些原因跟家裡鬧翻，從此賭氣曠課沉迷玩樂。就算大考將近，他也絲毫沒有要回學校上課的意思。由於先前的孽緣，他們的班導竟拜託聶梓去勸說奇巴納。雖然打從心底覺得麻煩，但念在往事建立的情誼上他仍努力說服了對方。托聶梓的福，奇巴納終於不再將自己的人生用作報復家人的手段了。  
「不是，我根本懶得理你。都多大了早該對自己的人生負責了，」聶梓又插口道，不耐地按著太陽穴，「我只是在路上不巧遇到你，然後在互損的時候隨便說了什麼『反正我考上迦大後就可以擺脫你這個瘟神了』之類的幹話。操，我哪想得到會變成現在這樣。」  
「唉，我是把你的話當鼓勵耶，」奇巴納口是心非地壞笑，「聶梓真的很過分，枉費本大爺特地在開台時幫你宣傳樂團的事。」  
「我根本沒拜託你！」聶梓忿忿地抱頭。  
丹帝跟著話題的進展打趣地笑著，嘴角卻勾得有些僵硬。他還是第一次在現實生活裡看到奇巴納和別人相處的模樣，他從沒想過個性風格大相逕庭的兩名朋友聊起天竟意外地合拍。撇除相識已久這點，他總覺得在兩人之間存在某種奇特的電波。  
而那讓他有點——有那麼一點點——忌妒。  
「——……你們睡過嗎？」  
或許還有那麼一點失心瘋。  
話一出口丹帝才意識到自己的言語有多麼不適當，他瞪大眼睛，極度慌張地試圖說些「開玩笑的啦！」之類欲蓋彌彰的鬼話，儘管他剛剛問話的語氣一點也不像是在開玩笑。  
但過於冒犯的問句終歸收不回來。正在喝水的聶梓已然在杯緣噴出激烈的水花，丹帝快速為他遞上紙巾的同時不免覺得這個場景似曾相似。  
「嗯——……」奇巴納挑起一邊眉毛看向聶梓，「有嗎？」  
雖然嘴上模稜兩可，他揶揄的笑容卻早已讓答案不揭自明。聶梓立刻狠狠地瞪了回去，深知自己錯失了搪塞過關的時機後，頭痛地長嘆了一口氣。  
「媽的，人生汙點……」  
「沒事，每個人都年輕過嘛。」奇巴納聳肩，立刻又收穫了一鞋跟。  
  
那就是有了。  
  
丹帝的神情有些落寞，他其實不覺得訝異，心中卻莫名沉重。  
「別看聶梓這樣，本大爺出演的作品他都有收藏喔。」奇巴納竟又拋下一個震撼彈。  
「明明是你擅自送過來的好嗎！」聶梓怒道，若不是身在公共場合早已對著不長眼的青年大吼了。  
「你不也沒丟掉嗎？」奇巴納雖然撇著嘴，字裡行間卻盡是得意。  
「操，我等等回宿舍就整疊拿去燒。」  
「等、等一下！」丹帝急忙插話：「聶梓不要的話可以給我嗎？」  
吵成一團的兩人瞬間沉默了，他們同時用極度複雜的關切眼神看向丹帝。  
「……我是說……反正都要扔、的話。」丹帝尷尬地笑道，視線不住飄移。然而這句補充對他的處境沒有任何幫助。  
幸好，奇巴納不愧是奇巴納，他馬上回過神，一臉同情地拍了拍他的背，「丹帝要的話我直接送你就好了，」他溫柔體貼地說道：「我知道買片對大學生來說負擔還是大了點。」  
「幹，不是。問題根本不在那裡吧！」聶梓大吼。

這一聲吼引來周圍學生驚愕的視線，他們只得趕緊提著書包狼狽地離開食堂——飯已經吃完了這點倒是不幸中的大幸。

算算時間其實也到了該解散的時候，要趕課的奇巴納先行脫隊後，聶梓也準備出發處理即將到來的演唱會上器材租用的雜事。  
「……抱歉，之前沒跟你坦白我認識那傢伙的事。」離去前，聶梓有些心虛地說道：「我想說沒差……但瞞著你終究是我的不對。」  
「別介意。我才是，問了那麼白目的問題。」丹帝低下頭，奇巴納就算了，他對聶梓確實感到壓倒性的羞愧。

  
然而那一搓應該要轉瞬即逝的忌妒並未消失。

聶梓也跟他做過——丹帝不自覺地握緊拳頭，全然不知心中的焦躁來自何方。他為什麼要感到焦躁？奇巴納睡過的對象會少嗎？況且奇巴納是他的朋友，可不表示和誰滾床單還得經過丹帝的同意——是，這些事他都知道，但實際上面對這份現實完全是另一回事。

丹帝其實隱隱有種預感，要是他鼓起勇氣向奇巴納約炮的話，奇巴納大概不會拒絕他。但問題在於他也還沒回覆奇巴納的邀約，難道他要理直氣壯地跑去跟他說「嘿，你的提案很酷，可惜我得拒絕你的邀請，不如你接受我的邀請吧？」  
晚練結束後回到租屋處的丹帝疲累地趴在桌上，他明知兩種邀請不能混為一談，卻過不了自己心中的坎。  
他不想仗著奇巴納的寬容得到想要的好處。

丹帝筆電的瀏覽器上一直存著活動文宣的頁面，現在他也開著邊看邊發呆。其實上頭的資訊他早已滾瓜爛熟，甚至連準備都做得非常齊全，只要再加上一張屌照就能報名了。  
但——到頭來，奇巴納肯定不覺得他會送出資料吧？

那是丹帝的意識深處的另一份焦躁，他卻花了不少時間思考才醒覺。奇巴納總是把他看得太透，操弄他的情緒就像操弄觀眾的情緒那樣輕鬆寫意，他的自尊心和不服輸的本性打從一開始就不該容忍這種事。他跟著奇巴納的節奏起舞太久了。  
他必須有所行動。  
丹帝站在穿衣鏡前方直視面前的自己，下定了決心。

於是時間回到現在。


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紮挖....紮挖.....

丹帝打大清早便從拳關市搭火車抵達草路鎮附近的小村莊，在劇組指定的地點集合後核對報名資料，倒沒料到在等待所有參加者到齊時奇巴納會出現在報到處的現場。  
最尷尬的是，丹帝更沒料到他會這麼輕易地被認出來。他今天花了非常多心思變裝——棒球帽壓得很低，戴著完全不符合年紀的老氣圓框眼鏡，梳了個亂七八糟的低包頭，甚至還蓄著一週份的雜亂鬍渣。  
雖然他在蓄鬍的事情他的跑友早就知道了。  
「好啦，別摸了，」丹帝氣惱地對不停揉著他的下巴的奇巴納說道：「都搞成這副模樣了還被你直接抓包，你知道我現在有多緊張嗎？」  
「我怎麼會認不出幾乎每天見面的童顏巨乳美人跑友？」說著奇巴納還在他健壯的胸肌上捏了一把。  
「……唔，我的長相果然還是像小孩子嗎？」丹帝嘆氣，剛好沒看見對方疑惑地彷彿在說「在意的點居然是童顏嗎？」的表情。  
「我要不乾脆趁這個機會開始留鬍子吧？看起來會不會成熟一點？」他問。  
奇巴納捏著丹帝的下巴轉向自己認真端詳，「這樣吧，本大爺覺得你稍微把這堆邋遢的鬍子修整一下……」他瞇著眼想像了一下，「大概可以從美少女進化成留著鬍子的美少女。」  
「……這是什麼意思。」丹帝挑眉。  
「呵，你就算蓄鬍也一點用都沒有的意思。」  
訕笑著丟下這句話後，明顯是趁空閒出來溜達的奇巴納便被工作人員叫去為活動準備了。

今次活動的實到人數共計十四人。從奇巴納的實況平均觀看人數來比較的話這數字實在少得誇張，然而一想到參加條件丹帝反而對能夠湊齊十四人感到訝異，甚至懷疑起這十四人裡是否混入了色情片演員充數。雖說奇巴納在邀請他時說過感謝祭是真正的粉絲活動，但他在事先預習時看了不少揭露業界真相的粉絲心得，不免要對這些人的身分持保留態度。  
丹帝心中滋生的疑竇馬上被掃清了。  
報到後他們被集中在一個房間聽取活動流程與說明，結束時奇巴納竟又一派悠閒地出現，走到台前和又驚又喜的粉絲們閒聊起來。  
「還在整理拍攝場地，所以我們來相見歡一下怎麼樣？」奇巴納拍了拍手說道。  
語畢數秒卻無人回話。幸好在場面還不至於太尷尬時，一名二十來歲的男子打破了沉默。  
「噢，拜託不要！」他哀號著：「你會害死像我這樣只敢用鍵盤跟人聊天的家裡蹲。」  
「哇！恭喜你踏出家門了，」奇巴納不以為然地笑笑，用手背朝他晃了晃，「看來你家住夜店？」  
眾人疑惑地朝剛剛的男子望去，他只得尷尬地露出手背，秀出上頭沒洗乾淨的夜店入場章印子。頓時笑聲四起，凝滯的氣氛馬上熱絡了起來。  
「姑且先問，你們有人是平常不看我實況的嗎？有的話我可以少說點內梗。」  
沒有人舉手，但丹帝看見奇巴納很快地與他對視了一眼，然後意味深長地微笑。  
「大家都有看？太榮幸了吧。那你們也肯定知道本大爺手上有一份待BAN名單囉？」  
有人開始大笑，有人則發出噓聲，奇巴納隨意指向前排一名笑得很開的中年男子，「怎麼樣？敢不敢報帳號名稱？」  
中年男子嚇了一跳，左右看了幾眼確定奇巴納叫的是他後，不好意思地唸出了一串亂碼般的英數字。這一報家門，有半數的人都笑出聲來了，就連丹帝也被嬉鬧的氣氛引得揚起嘴角。  
「幹，原來是你！」奇巴納抱著肚子笑罵：「你就是那個每次都在那邊Daddy來Daddy去的傢伙？」  
在場所有人都深有印象的上班族男子不好意思地陪笑，「呃，對，就是我。」  
「你真該慶幸自己有報名參加，本大爺的待BAN名單第一名就是你。」奇巴納故作兇狠地威嚇道，但僅僅做了個架式便恢復往常笑臉迎人的模樣。  
「別啊哥，我日常貢獻還不夠多嗎？」上班族開始苦苦哀求。  
「那就花錢解BAN囉。」奇巴納滿不在乎地哼笑。  
接著每名粉絲——不論外向或內向——都被奇巴納纏著聊了幾句，之中竟也不乏特別健康的自我介紹。  
「因為Raihan一直推銷的關係我開始定期練跑了。三個月前我第一次去跑了半馬，但沒有完賽。我會繼續努力。」  
丹帝第一個給予了掌聲，接著所有人都開始為他鼓掌喝采。奇巴納臉上的欣慰肉眼可見，他幾乎是馬上衝去跟開始面露羞澀的粉絲拍了一張合照。  
「下一個，我看看，」奇巴納看了眼手機，然後——該來的總是躲不掉——看向丹帝，「Leon？」  
丹帝壓了壓帽緣，盡量讓自己顯現出一副陰沉角色的形象。這是他隱藏身分的最後一道防線。  
「我……」他將原本就低沉的聲音放得更沙啞：「我只是想跟Raihan健全地跑個步。」  
他話一說完便聽到了幾聲竊笑，他知道不會有人相信他的說詞，說實話他自己也不信，因為要是沒有其他理由他不會坐在這裡。  
奇巴納仍饒富趣味地看向他，丹帝則嘴角抽動著暗自咒罵，知道對方是逼著自己把沒有出口必要的後半句也說了。  
「第二個理由是——我在想如果第一、次可以跟Raihan來的話就太好了。」  
好，儘管並不明顯，但他咬到舌頭了。  
整個房間陷入片刻的沉默，丹帝低下頭隱藏滿臉困窘，懊悔到想死的心都有了。哪知下一個剎那，如雷的掌聲此起彼落地灌進他的耳朵，促狹的口哨聲與歡呼聲不斷響起。丹帝驚訝地張望，或許是因為在無人敢於主動提起重點活動的當下，他卻直接將大家心照不宣的慾望說出口，才使在場粉絲對他的直率萌生了敬意。  
「第一次？真看不出來，你身材這麼好。」奇巴納哈哈大笑，最宏亮的鼓掌也是來自於他。  
「……別笑了，」丹帝不熟練地推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡，「我這麼緊張，你倒是給點鼓勵吧？」  
「不用想得太複雜，」奇巴納雙手一攤，「畢竟追不到我的話，煩惱再多也沒用。」  
「追不到你？這麼多人會追不到你？」最早發言的夜店咖疑惑地問。  
奇巴納並不急著回答他，而是神秘兮兮地看向另一個粉絲。  
「Daddy，你是老觀眾，怎麼看？」  
「欸，我？」上班族微胖的臉瞬間脹紅，雖說那是他在實況台的自稱，但被奇巴納面對面稱呼實在有些經受不起，「啊……如果Raihan是認真想贏的話——還、還真有可能追不到……」  
「那本大爺會不會認真想贏呢？」奇巴納追問。  
上班族支吾了半天，然後給出了一個和丹帝的預想一模一樣的答案。  
「……會。」  
參賽者們面面相覷，似乎心底都沒有想過這件事。確實規則上寫著要贏得遊戲才有後續的獎勵，但幾乎沒有人想過要跟粉絲活動較真。  
至於丹帝——不得不說，他雖然知道奇巴納和他一樣擁有驚人的勝負欲，卻同樣地沒想過他在感謝祭上全力迎戰的可能性。在潛意識中，他仍然會將奇巴納和Raihan的形象巧妙地分開，然而眼前的男人卻不斷地用各種行為提醒他這兩個身分確確實實來自同一個個體。  
「哈哈！打起精神來，你們有十四個人耶。」直到每個人都面露難色，奇巴納才揶揄地笑著給出遲來的安慰：「還是說，想操我的決心就這點程度嗎？」

因為下流的想法團結一心到底是什麼概念，丹帝現在居然體會到了。為了合力操某個男人的屁股而建立起的情誼實在怎麼說怎麼怪就是了。  
可惜活動方對遊戲的細節保密到家，他們湊著討論也無法想出什麼合理的策略。最可笑的是作為目標的男人就坐在一旁愉快地聽他們胡亂分析，甚至不斷丟入奇怪的可能性攪亂話題的方向。  
於是第一屆討論毫無進展地結束了，眾人只得暫時拋開煩惱，準備迎接相對健全的上半場感謝祭。

* * *

上午的活動對丹帝來說實在沒什麼意思——或許對那些提著大砲般的相機來到現場的粉絲會比較有樂趣吧。  
他和奇巴納（當然，還有一名工作人員）在攝影用的布幕前對視。短短三分鐘的互動與拍照機會不斷流逝，但丹帝想不到平時就跟奇巴納有說有聊、也總被奇巴納拉著拍了一堆照片的他現在還有什麼好跟對方互動的。  
尤其是在規定不能主動出手碰他的情況下。  
「不然我們就瞎聊三分鐘也可以。」或許是為了拍照，正穿著過於合身的衣物的奇巴納無所謂地說。  
「別人都做了些什麼？」丹帝純粹好奇地詢問。  
「指定一些姿勢表情，拍照。還能做什麼？」  
「指定嗎……舉例來說？」  
「舉例來說……」奇巴納側頭想了一下，然後坐到地上撐著身體微微後仰，將雙腳打了個大開接著伸手摸進褲頭，拉下些許後露出了半截丁字褲，「像這樣的姿……喂，」他瞪著瞬間拿起手機按了好幾下的丹帝，「你好歹等本大爺把表情也做好。」  
「……好。」丹帝口頭答應，臉上卻是滿是寫著「在意的點居然是表情嗎？」的困惑。

吃過免費發配的餐盒後，十四名粉絲就由劇組安排的小巴士載到一了個幾公里外杳無人煙的山道。少數有特意準備運動服裝的人在此時換上，接著便聽工作人員的遊戲講解。  
這一聽，緊張的情緒都成了錯愕。  
遊戲場地是眼前的山道。坡度不明顯，地面也是柏油路，跑起來的感受和平地不會差距太多。只要十四名參賽者中有任何一人在三十分鐘的時間限制內觸碰到奇巴納，就是粉絲方的勝利。  
在獲勝的前提下，便能馬上就抵達的順序從奇巴納那裡「拿到」獎勵，這部分的限制除了一定要進行肛門性愛以外，每個人在內射一次後就要立刻停止，剩餘的部分只要在奇巴納的允許範圍內都能嘗試提出要求。  
工作人員這時還在提醒拍攝的細項，丹帝卻在聽完遊戲內容後就恍神了。他緊盯著遠處換上簡便衣物正做著暖身拉筋的奇巴納，陷入了自己的考量。  
奇巴納會在距離他們一百米外的地方同時起跑，意指粉絲方得在三十分鐘內追上一百米的差距。不知盡頭在何處的單向道路不存在任何團隊合作的優勢，只要數分鐘的時間，所有人就會根據實力分段並拉長隊伍。丹帝不自覺地皺眉，他思索了所有能想到的狀況，扣除任何意外，根據他對奇巴納長跑實力的了解，要是對方不放水他還真找不到任何勝機。  
但也不能因為這樣就不嘗試了，畢竟所有一切都得等開跑後才明瞭。  
「加油啊，像我這樣的大叔都要拚了，」上班族用一副即將慷慨就義的凜然語調說道：「我相信你們這些年輕人一定做得到！」  
但沒有半個人得到鼓勵，反而一口一個Daddy地哭喊抱怨。到了出發的前一刻，眾人圍成一圈喊了些壯膽用的口號，終於做好迎接挑戰的覺悟。  
所有參加者在山路上一字排開，工作人員開始互相對錶。丹帝綁緊鞋帶，直直看向百米外的目標，出乎意料地，他這些日子裡在腦中流竄的紛亂思想全部都消失了。最誇張的情況下，三十分鐘意味著可能長達十公里的奮戰，他的全副精神都得進入參加比賽時的狀態。

沒事的，就只是健全地跑個步。丹帝習慣性地拍了拍自己的臉頰，金色的眼瞳中只剩下專注。  
哨聲響起。

粉絲間的實力歧異很大，和丹帝做了同等心裡建設的人更是少之又少。光是在他測試性質地調整配速的前三分鐘，就有一半的人遠遠落下了，剩下的粉絲裡又有一半是用糟糕的跑姿耗費過量體力硬撐跟上的。到了將近五分鐘時，只剩下兩人還穩定跟在他後頭。  
丹帝不斷計量著和奇巴納間的距離，對方始終用非常穩定的速度前進，丹帝也就盡量平緩地加速後追。他暗自鬆了一口氣，畢竟名目是感謝祭遊戲，奇巴納雖然喜歡逗粉絲玩，總該不會無視自己的工作放飛自我地跑。事實上他的配速只不過是日常晨跑時的程度而已。

照這個情況能追上。

丹帝為首的領先隊伍曾幾何時只剩下他一人了，他並不訝異，事實上就算是他也沒辦法以現在的跑法跑滿三十分鐘，他的目標是在二十四、五分鐘前後追到奇巴納——只要對方不再為遊戲增加其他要素。現在的丹帝可受不了任何驚喜。  
他們路途上跑過了一些廢棄房舍和久未照顧的農田。在合理的追趕計劃下，丹帝終於能夠分神注意週遭環境。這片山區終歸是被選來拍攝色情片的荒郊野外，不論怎麼看都完全找不到人類居住的痕跡讓他安心了不少。

兩人只剩下十米之遙時奇巴納很快地回頭一瞥，只看見丹帝一人的瞬間似乎還笑出了聲。  
「別迷路了啊！」他突然大叫。  
「這種地方要怎麼迷、」  
丹帝扯著嗓子大喊的話都還沒說完，奇巴納身形一晃，忽地翻越了側邊的圍牆，直衝進已成廢墟的建築物中。  
「……咦、」  
等等，這也算在遊戲範圍嗎？丹帝滿臉錯愕，眼前是一個三層樓高、比尋常住家佔地要來得廣闊的房屋，然而正遲疑間他的眼角餘光剛巧瞄到早在一旁待命的攝影機。他無聲怒吼著，終究只能按捺決策被徹底打亂的懊惱，沉著臉繼續追趕。  
奇巴納剛剛翻過的圍牆高度大約切齊他的肩線，現在還能從磚塊的縫隙裡瞥見對方的身影。他迅速地觀察身遭，卻在找到最短路線時遲疑了。顯然跟著奇巴納翻過牆是最有效率的選擇，但他不能在這裡做出任何帶有風險的行為。在一名參加活動的粉絲之前，他是迦大足球隊的隊長，下個月還有重要的練習賽，要是在這裡受傷影響訓練，他可對不起認真備賽的的隊友。  
一瞬間的猶豫讓他差點看漏奇巴納的身影，幸好再往前幾個大跨步就是入口，他靠著近乎衝刺的加速使勁咬緊十米的距離差。  
遊戲的性質突然改變了。在前頭的奇巴納極盡所能地在窗架與門框都被拆除的建物裡穿梭，不斷變換方向讓有所顧慮的丹帝無法高效地接近他。每次在筆直的走廊上嘗試拉近距離時奇巴納就會以各種匪夷所思的急轉彎逃脫。結果別說接近，兩人的距離反而越離越遠。到後來丹帝光是要盯緊他的背影就已費盡全力。  
只要看漏就完蛋了，丹帝根本不可能單獨走出這棟建築物，他對自己的狗屎一樣的方向感深有自覺。  
所有攝影師都帶著電子鐘方便跑者隨時確認時間。他們在廢墟中追逐已經將近五分鐘了，距離遊戲結束還有兩分鐘，而期間竟沒有其他粉絲加入戰局。建築物的形貌與山道不同，可以製造多方包夾的機會進而取勝，無奈自始至終都只有丹帝一人追擊至此。  
奇巴納從一樓逃往頂樓又輾轉往下衝去，在樓梯間奔馳時他竟直接翻過扶手，用難以置信的速度甩開丹帝後抵達一樓走廊並快步奔向室外。丹帝仍在二樓，目光鎖著對方的身影無比著急地思考。時間只剩下一分鐘，要是跟著跑樓梯下去他絕對追不上回到單向山道的奇巴納。怎麼辦？到底該怎麼辦？丹帝的視線接著掃過從自己的位置到奇巴納所在處週遭的環境，一個極度大膽的想法驀地在腦中組織起來——建物旁的樹上一根較粗的枝條，完好卻老舊的雨棚，缺了一小角的石碑——理論上他可以用這三者當緩衝從二樓躍下並直接到達一樓的草坪，他的運動神經允許他這麼做。但世上沒有絕對，他無法保證自己能毫髮無傷地完成如此危險的操作，他不能在這裡受傷，他不應該做這樣的賭注。  
但這是現在的他能夠想到的，唯一一個追上奇巴納的可能性。  
沒有時間猶豫了。丹帝咬牙，他絕不是為了在最後關頭落敗才跑到現在的。

樹枝，雨棚，石碑。樹枝，雨棚，石碑。樹枝，雨棚，石碑。在心中快速地默念三遍後，丹帝屏氣縱身跨過圍牆。

右腳踏上樹枝時，邁著大步的獵物剛好衝出建物。接著在雨棚上一蹬所發出的巨響，奇巴納疑惑地回首望了一眼，頓時被距離自己不過三米的狩獵者嚇出一身冷汗。  
——行得通。丹帝穩穩地從石碑上躍下，碰到草地時他放下了心中的一塊大石，但遊戲還沒結束，他馬上拋棄短暫的喜悅，起步朝奇巴納疾馳。  
奇巴納也在加速，這完全是短跑衝刺的速度，是丹帝在球場上橫越半場追球時的速度。丹帝沒和奇巴納比過短跑，但對方畢竟先了他一步，提早到達極速的跑友絕不會輕易被他追上。  
丹帝的判斷很快，他用盡全身的力量蹬地一躍，伸長了手將兩人的距離急遽縮短。這一躍是他最後的機會，他接下來能做的便是瘋狂地祈求這一瞬間的衝鋒足以讓他贏得勝利。

接近，接近。在加速度幾乎要歸零時，他的指尖最前端終於碰到了奇巴納的後背。

——如果真是這樣就好了。  
丹帝再度咬緊牙關，他可以清晰地感受到手指上還殘留著皮膚和塑膠纖維擦過的灼熱感，也還能回想起在觸碰的瞬間感受到的肌肉彈性。但那一下太淺了，實在太淺了，要是奇巴納沒注意到也不奇怪。這就是丹帝現在所能達到的極限，為了加速他勢必要他踏實下一步來穩住身體，但這不到半秒的落後就足夠奇巴納拉開不少距離了。僅僅些許差距會讓丹帝徹底喪失在時限內再度追上他的機會。

此時，奇巴納突然毫無預警地回過身，與準備再次起跑的他對面而視。  
丹帝看著對方隱隱帶笑的臉，腦中混亂的計策剎那間灰飛煙滅。在衝擊到來前他近乎空白的思緒竟只顧著揣想「奇巴納到底是怎麼在加速到如此境地時中途變換動作的」和「啊，這傢伙的協調能力要是來踢足球應該很強吧」一類無關緊要的問題。

奇巴納從正面擒抱住了他，兩人同時踉蹌地摔跌，但先著地的奇巴納用龐大的身軀將衝擊吸收了大半，被他環固在手臂中的丹帝基本上安然無恙。  
「你、呼……你——」丹帝的心臟因驚嚇而突突亂跳，一句質問被粗重的喘氣拆得亂七八糟。  
奇巴納卻毫無歉意地放聲大笑。  
「噗、呼哈！哈哈哈！太扯了吧，本大爺可是……哈、用要贏下遊戲的決心在跑的耶！」  
「是就……哈、好了……」丹帝趴在他身上調著呼吸，一時完全沒力氣移動，「呼、剛剛那還……不是你的全力的話……我真的會消沉很久……」  
「全力了啦，是你贏了。」奇巴納很想揉亂他的頭髮，礙於那頂隱藏身分用的棒球帽阻撓，他只好轉而捏緊他的臉頰，「哈、你太強了，雖然本大爺早有預感，卻沒想到你真的能做到。」  
丹帝聽完也跟著笑了，全力拚搏後的滿足感充盈著他的四肢，與運動後的暢快淋漓結合為令人心曠神怡的舒爽。這一瞬間讓他的疲勞全都有了無上的價值。

在一樓待命的攝影師和工作人員這時走到了他們身旁，奇巴納見狀推了推丹帝的肩膀。  
「來吧。」  
「來……什麼？」丹帝愣道。  
奇巴納在他腰際摸了一把，然後輕扯他的慢跑褲。  
「你跑了那麼久不就是為了這個嗎？」  
丹帝的表情在五秒鐘內從困惑到了然，接著變為極度的忸怩。  
「……啊、」

對了。他完全忘記這件事了。

丹帝快速地眨著眼，一張臉完全燒紅了，他剛剛滿腦子都是要追上奇巴納的事，光是要注意周遭環境與自己的體能負荷就耗盡所有精力，根本沒空去想任何獲勝後或落敗後的事。他度過了毫無性欲的三十分鐘，被擱置的熾熱衝動在這個當下終於在身體深處炸開。他看向一直被他壓在身下的奇巴納，竟然到現在才被對方貼緊的體溫誘得渾身酥麻。  
「沒事，別緊張，來。」奇巴納引導他將手放在自己的身體上，魅惑地在他頸邊吹著暖濕的氣。  
「我——」丹帝的手顫抖著卻不敢摸實，整個人仍非常慌亂，「我真的、要……」  
奇巴納微微苦笑，雙手捧在對方的臉頰上。  
「你是為了半途放棄才努力到現在的嗎？」他溫聲問道：「你想要什麼？」  
丹帝漸漸灼熱的視線鎖在奇巴納的臉上，他開始深深地吸氣、吐氣、再吸氣。最後嚥下口水——是，就在這裡，就是現在——再無比堅定地開口。  
「⋯⋯——我想操你。」  
「這就對了。」  
丹帝想像過自己的初吻。兩三種情境各異的版本，但沒有一種像是現在這樣。  
奇巴納前一刻彷彿還為了丹帝帶有侵略性的宣告神情蕩漾，下一刻已然張手牢牢扣住對方的後頸。他毫不費盡地撬開丹帝輕顫的唇，如蛇信般靈巧的長舌在溫熱的口腔中無情劫掠。丹帝細細呻吟著卻完全動彈不得，不只是因為罩著整個腦門的箝制，而是被從未想像過的激烈熱吻溶化了意識，奇巴納勾著他的舌頭纏綿的感覺太舒服了，他無法不沉浸在這股異樣的快樂中。  
丹帝曾以為自己是在場唯一的掠食者，此時才驚覺踏入的是另一個掠食者的巢穴。

「呼、哈……唔……」長吻結束時丹帝口中還牽著唾液，迷濛中他感受到了一雙期待而火熱的藍色視線。奇巴納——不，「Raihan，」他喃喃地呼喊著，一邊拉下對方的風衣拉鍊，將手伸進了他朝思暮想的衣擺中。  
奇巴納的低喘近在耳邊，丹帝能夠感覺到對方與他同等地興奮。那對他而言是極大的鼓舞，代表他不用羞恥地獨自失控發情，也代表奇巴納對他有興趣。

太好了，他在心中默想。 _奇巴納對我有興趣。_


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是真的沒衛生，入內小心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 所有我在ch.1就#過的東西

丹帝用溫度偏高的掌心撫過奇巴納腹肌的稜線，體脂偏低的軀體說不上柔軟，卻有著飽滿肌肉的彈性。他在靠近中央的位置摸索著找到了穿過肚臍一側表皮的銀釘，指腹摩娑的感觸卻不是他在實況上看過的那枚臍環。  
「我沒弄痛你吧？」掌底的肉體突然繃緊，丹帝連忙問道。  
「別緊張，早就不會痛了，」奇巴納翻了個白眼，「是你的力道搞得我太癢了。」  
丹帝小鬆一口氣後繼續出手探究。這枚墜飾其中一端吊掛著帶有紋路的薄片，但從這個角度實在看不清樣式。他腦中浮出的第一個想法便是要脫下奇巴納的輕型風衣，伸手扯住拉鍊時驀地想起開賽前工作人員宣達的互動限制，於是亡羊補牢地向奇巴納望了一眼。對方臉上那顯然在品味自己一舉一動的悠哉表情倒完全在預料中，丹帝便無奈地當他默許了。  
他們互相配合著將外套解開，裡層汗濕的緊身短袖緊貼著奇巴納上身，從蘊含力量美的肌肉紋理到胸前兩點明顯的突起都一覽無疑。丹帝情不自禁，原本只打算掀到上腹的衣服直接加碼拽到了鎖骨處。  
「色鬼。」奇巴納吐了吐舌頭，被暴露在秋日涼意中的身體微微一縮。  
「抱歉，但是——哇，這真的……」丹帝一時竟有些目瞪口呆，他著實被進入視野的景色震懾住了，那枚鑲嵌在奇巴納腹部的飾品是一隻蜷身展翼的龍，細緻的雕刻閃著與他的乳釘同樣的金屬光澤，與黑膚間的對比放肆地索要著關注。  
「……好漂亮。」丹帝低嘆。  
「謝謝？」奇巴納接受得可欣然了。  
感官被如此濃烈的誘惑重擊，丹帝的動作竟變得無比遲滯。說來慚愧，他都意淫這副身體都多久了，要說沒在腦內模擬過眼下的情境那肯定是騙人的。但事到臨頭想嘗試的太多，反而施展不開的窘迫也貨真價實。  
「……失禮了。」  
丹帝也不知道自己在謙遜什麼，畢竟一上來就揉人家的乳頭可不像是什麼有禮貌的行為。但他根本克制不住自己——要怪就怪這世界上怎麼會有人把理應沒什麼用處的器官打扮得這麼誘人。  
奇巴納跟著他突兀的動作打了個顫，幾聲害臊的輕笑不知是為了丹帝手口不一的行動還是為了胸前的搔癢感。他很想讓滿懷好奇的跑友用自己喜歡的步調開拓，但事與願違，這裡再怎麼說也是他的工作現場，而幫助沒有經驗的粉絲控制節奏於情於理都是他的責任。於是任丹帝戰戰兢兢地逗玩了幾下後，他略感可惜地示意對方從他身上讓開。  
「沒事，你可以繼續，」奇巴納起身跪坐，及時將丹帝撤回的手拉住又重新安在自己胸口，「多用點力。」  
「還用力？」丹帝將信將疑，輕輕在上頭擰了一把，馬上聽見奇巴納意帶讚許的低吟。  
「這種力道才能讓人進入狀況，不是嗎？」奇巴納攬著丹帝的肩膀又一次地吻了他，卻遠不似剛才的那般激烈——至少要讓丹帝得以分神對自己上下其手，現在的他亟欲獲得讓大腦情動的要素，而直指著自己的熾熱飢渴絕對是最好的材料。奇巴納旋開剛剛從鏡頭死角交到自己手上的水性潤滑液，一邊將短褲連著內搭褲拉下些許，理應微小的動靜馬上被丹帝注意到了。  
「我該停下來嗎？」丹帝小聲詢問，心知自己實在謹慎得有點煩人了，但起跑前漏掉一大段提醒事項的他面對隨時有可能被主辦方剝奪的交流機會可謂如履薄冰。  
回應他的是一隻捉住衣領的手。  
「我才想問你，只是摸就夠了嗎？」  
奇巴納突然將他拉得上身前傾，寬大的手掌按住他的腦門便往胸前壓。丹帝無聲驚呼，鼻尖直接撞上被搓揉得腫脹的乳頭。  
「本大爺還需要一點時間，在準備好之前幫我照顧一下這邊，做得到吧？」  
奇巴納的聲音在緊接丹帝頰側的胸膛引起細微的震動，於是又一股辛辣的熱浪火速沖昏了他的克制，要是再猶疑下去別說他人，丹帝自己都要懷疑自己是性無能了。他回想起複習多次的色情片畫面——只不過這次的主角是他——有樣學樣地嘗試伸舌舔了一下，感受到對方的低喘震顫後才張口含住整個乳輪吸吮。  
「嗯……哈哈，好癢、」濕潤的刺激和鬍渣刮搔的感覺讓奇巴納渾身一熱，連剛被手指撐開些許的後庭也反射性地縮緊，「唔、你吸的樣子也太可愛了……」他咯咯笑道：「還沒斷奶嗎？」  
丹帝氣惱地在尖端輕咬了一口，引起的驚呼和戰慄竟讓他莫名頓悟了難以言喻的樂趣，於是另一邊的乳珠也被他用手指捏緊了扭轉摩擦。  
「啊、你——」奇巴納的喘聲漸高，與疼痛只有一線之隔的快感不斷傳來，然而雙手都在背後和自己的肛門奮戰的他現在毫無抵抗能力，「哼……哈哈、沒、嗯……沒看過你這麼會學的嬰兒……」  
「是你太可愛了。」  
「可……嗯？可、愛……？」  
丹帝脫口而出時的語氣甚至帶著責備。他已經義無反顧地栽進了發掘奇巴納身體的樂趣裡，雙手撫摸的點不再限於胸前，而是逐漸沿著肌肉紋理向外遊走。那些因他而起的反應都像是往他的慾火上添油，鼓勵他繼續將色心伸往不同的身體部位。下流的撫摸持續到他用拇指擦過奇巴納的薄唇時，對方突然張口叼住了他兩個指節。  
丹帝稍稍抬頭，僅直面過一次的凌厲視線仍讓他心頭一震。  
「你才是啊，從最一開始就是，」奇巴納含糊地用只有他們倆聽得到的音量笑道：「可愛到讓人無法自拔。」  
丹帝尚未消化完這段話，對方靈巧的手指已經找到了他慢跑褲下隆起的慾望。他連忙穩住差點癱軟的身體，被他人觸碰性器的感覺非常古怪，但讓他更動搖的是自己夢寐以求的那隻手居然真的在眼前為了他的愉悅而動作。就算不提確實讓他馬上淪陷的極致手藝，光由粉絲心態來看能得到自己偶像的服務也是死而無憾。  
這時，幾個前五分鐘還在領先梯隊的粉絲終於氣喘吁吁地趕到了。丹帝心中的莫名優越僅持續了片刻便消風大半，勉強忽略至今的羞恥心也按捺不住了。或許這便是身為雄性的原罪，但是他真的很害怕在這個場合出糗。他一直堅信自己熱愛未知與挑戰，卻是有生以來第一次因為沒有前人的經驗能參考而惶惶不安。丹帝還硬著的八成因素源於奇巴納不間斷的刺激，他如今也生不出什麼感謝之意，只是默默地感嘆對方毫不受影響的態勢。這項職業終究有其專業之處。  
奇巴納至此已經準備就緒了，他將脫下的連帽風衣墊在地上，快速地除下跑鞋隨意扔開，最後仰躺著伸腳在丹帝大腿上點了點——剩下的你來——像是如此示意般地眨眼。  
在工作人員的指示下，其他粉絲會在距離稍微遠一點的地方等待。幸虧如此，丹帝還能盡可能地將週遭的狀況從腦中排除。他試著讓全副注意力都集中在身周——首要之務便是把剩下的衣物去除。他這才意識到能親手剝光奇巴納或許是作為第一名到達者才擁有的機會，剛剛消散的優越感又恢復了幾分。  
輕便的短褲還算好脫，內搭褲則著實費了一番功夫。當然，為了讓那雙令人垂涎的長腿重見天日一切的努力都是值得的。最後是他已經瞥見過的丁字褲，貼合下體的布料已然濡濕了一塊，脫下時還有黏液的細絲牽在上頭。丹帝一氣呵成地完成了所有動作，深怕只要有瞬間的停頓他又要被壓力搞得綁手綁腳，因此直到對方下身一絲不掛他才真正地將眼睛的焦點拉回。  
丹帝先是試著撫摸他的大腿，得到默許後才朝著更加顯眼的部位移動——奇巴納的陰莖在尚未完全充血時也有著很浮誇的尺寸，丹帝終究忍不住心中純粹的好奇，謹慎地將那根嬰兒手臂粗細的柱體捧在手中掂量。  
「搞什麼，你有興趣的是那邊嗎？」奇巴納狡黠地挑眉。  
「就是覺得……實際上看到果然很驚人啊。」  
丹帝還在用手指圈住丈量他的圓周，卻被奇巴納制止了。  
「別那麼貪心，」他將那隻已經冒汗的手導到更下面的地方，「這次是這裡吧？」  
還深怕他找不到一樣，直接幫著插入了半根手指。  
丹帝猛地吞下口水，粘膩的觸感煽動著他的渴望，進入對方身體的實感已令他心醉神馳。不僅僅是看著而是直接觸摸到的現在，他更加確信了想將陰莖塞入其中的衝動。  
「只是摸就夠了嗎？」奇巴納臉現潮紅，他的衝動與丹帝相比分毫不少。  
「……當然不夠。」  
在眾人圍觀下露出性器仍十分困難，一台攝影機就在眼角餘光能看見的側邊拍攝，另一台在幾經移動後停留在正上方，遠處又傳來幾名粉絲抵達的窸窣聲響……丹帝搖了搖頭，再次拉回分神的意識。他不禁暗自嘆息，前一天的他竟還天真地以為習慣在更衣室直接換裝的自己早就不會在與同性裸裎相見時感到害羞了。現在的他卻巴不得衝回過去給那個自以為是的青年一巴掌，他要做的僅僅是將褲頭拉下，另一個男人可脫得比他還徹底。  
「可以再……再一次嗎？」丹帝俯下身，大著膽子問道：「再親我一次——那對我蠻有用的。」  
奇巴納馬上理解了他的話中之意，他當然不會拒絕粉絲由衷的請求。  
「專心在我身上就好，」他舔去丹帝嘴角的唾液時輕聲說道：「我保證你很快就顧不了害羞了。」  
乘著唇上餘溫未消、思覺也還熱烘著的時候，丹帝將自己的褲子脫到了膝窩，前進些許便抓著奇巴納的腰部微微抬起。漸漸急促的呼吸在碰觸的瞬間達到了高點，他不安地盯著兩人的身體將要接合的地方，那個濕潤微開的縫完全不像是能吞入他的陰莖的樣子。  
跟他的印象很不一樣。  
「插進來。」奇巴納卻在催促他。  
丹帝不得已地試圖往前擠入了一點，穴口的阻攔不如他想像地大，於是再擠入一點……出乎意料地，硬挺的陰莖轉眼間竟已沒入泰半。進入的過程中並非一帆風順，但足量的水性潤滑液讓若由似無的抵抗都成了欲拒還迎。丹帝不斷地被溫暖的甬道吸引著繼續挺入，留手的餘裕打從一開始就不存在。  
「呼、嗯……可以、像現在這樣慢慢撐開……」奇巴納斷續地吐出帶有些許鼻音的呻吟，「……哈，沒想、到第一個就來這麼大的……唔、」  
比較生殖器的大小有什麼樂趣，相較起來，人還是該多注重內在修為和努力的成果——丹帝嘴角抽動，他本想如此大聲斥責，但奇巴納的讚揚無情地把他的正經甩進了垃圾堆裡。現在的他就是個滿懷幼稚的自信到止不住笑的簡單男人。  
奇巴納的保證完全正確，在插入之後他心中的羞赧已經徹底消失了。異樣溼熱的緊密包覆猛烈地引起一股通體舒暢的酥麻，又化為滿懷性欲的熱流集中回下身。不過幾秒，他已經體會到了前所未有的刺激，興奮的感官再也容不下外界的干擾。丹帝不再問了，他知道他該做什麼，而且完全停不下來。  
「好……唔、好奇怪的、感覺……」丹帝第一次嘗試抽離再插入便被那股吸勁爽到腳趾蜷起，沒幾下來回他就反手將礙事的褲子褪到腳踝。在眼下的快感面前，任何矜持都沒有意義。  
「說出來、嗯、哼嗯……」奇巴納捉住了握在自己腰側的手輕輕揉弄，「用本大爺的身體畢業的感想……嗯、怎麼樣？」  
「我不知道，這個……」丹帝絞盡腦汁，但他現在的狀態根本不適合組織言詞，「好熱……我……唔……沒辦法控制……裡面好緊……好舒服、」  
奇巴納滿意地嘆息，他將自己的雙腿分開，讓丹帝能夠更有效率地進到深處。很快地，脹到極限的肉杵開始挾著年輕氣盛的火熱不斷向內搗輾，他簡直要為了這種未經修飾的純粹性慾欣喜發狂。  
「哈、呼哈哈……舒服到想要在裡面射精的程度嗎？」  
「想，我想……我想射在這裡、」丹帝低喃著轉而抱住奇巴納的軀幹，那件始終沒脫掉的短袖仍掀在胸前，他意識模糊地吻起對方的胸膛，肌膚相親的甜美喜悅讓他將腰擺地更快了。奇巴納搭著他不斷晃動的肩膀，瞇眼享受充滿熱情的攻勢。  
「可是射了就結束了喔？」  
「呼、我也想……想一直這樣下去，但是……」  
「——還是想射嗎？」  
丹帝突然爆出一聲驚叫，在他終於通根插入的那一刻，軟韌的壁肉竟無預警地收縮擠壓，他幾乎就要被那一下絞到射精了。他羞憤地抬頭，在奇巴納眼中看到了惡作劇似的笑意。  
「你、」  
「怎麼了？幫你一把也不、啊……——」這次換奇巴納倒抽了一口氣，丹帝報復性質地在他紅透的乳尖上啃咬，意料外的歡愉讓他扣緊了丹帝肩上的手指，發抖的雙腿也纏上對方的身軀。  
丹帝開始大幅度地進出操幹，他忍著難耐到發痛的心癢，卻無法放緩汲取快樂的行為。直到接近絕頂時，他仍拚著一股氣往奇巴納的屁股裡又頂了十幾來下，但那也是極限了。  
「我、我要射了——不行了、」丹帝混亂地抱緊環著對方身體的雙手。不知為何，在此刻他滿腦子只想和對方盡可能地貼近。  
「嗯，射進來、吧，」奇巴納掬起他汗濕的散髮，滿足地欣賞他沉浸情慾的神情。  
「脫處紀念的精子……說了要送給本大爺的吧？」  
這句話催化出的興奮感太濃了。丹帝沉聲悶吼，將整個胯部都壓到了奇巴納的臀上，隨即顫抖著將濃稠的精液射進了他也難以想像的深處。  
他從沒想像過射精會帶來如此程度的快慰，自高潮後他的腦中就一片空白，滿足到癱軟的身體只能依偎在奇巴納身上喘息。  
「很棒吧？」朦朧間奇巴納摸了摸他的頭，丹帝除了不住點頭也做不出多餘的反應了。  
這時有誰在他的肩膀拍了一下。丹帝嚇得差點跳起身，這一拍直接將他從溫存拍回了現實。他驚疑不定地回頭，帶著識別臂章的工作人員就站在一旁。  
「幫忙把他的屁眼撐開一點。」男子悄聲指示。

美夢結束，醒來的方式偏偏還是最糟糕的那種。

他撇了眼越過自己肩膀的攝影機，然後苦悶地看向奇巴納。他對他點了點頭——當然。  
丹帝嘆了口氣，用雙手拇指撥開微微紅腫的柔軟肉洞，混著潤滑液的精水隨著動作緩慢流出。身側的攝影師不斷向前貼近，丹帝只得給他讓了個位子。他的私處仍然裸露在外，但既然鏡頭的重點不是他，忍一忍也不是什麼難事。

結束了。

在工作人員的指示下，丹帝穿妥衣物後與下一個抵達的粉絲交棒，接著便與不遠處的等待隊伍集合到了一塊。  
太快了，他心中有些恍惚。但該做的都做了，他也不知道這股空虛是哪來的。  
「你真的追到Raihan了？」  
他在草皮上盤腿坐下。因為被交代不能發出太大聲響，大家談天時都把話聲壓得極低。  
「是啊。」  
「我的老天，你也太厲害了吧！」每個人臉上都掛著欽佩的表情，尤以體力不佳的粉絲為甚，「老實說，很多人都做好輸掉遊戲的準備了。」  
丹帝對這種未挑戰便先放棄的言論從來沒什麼好感，但不愧是活到這個歲數早已社會化得差不多了，他還能勉強做出不至尷尬又不失禮貌的微笑。  
起碼還有將近一半的粉絲雖然能力不足仍心態良好地完賽了——他看得出來。

丹帝是唯一一個在時限內追上奇巴納的人，但就規則上他和其他人沒什麼不同。奇巴納對待他們自然也沒什麼不同——一段適當的前戲，做愛。不論對象是高矮胖瘦，奇巴納都來者不拒（那畢竟是他的工作），從親吻到愛撫到任何形式的互動都不存在差別對待。丹帝早知會如此，卻依然覺得吃味。他比誰都清楚自己能感受到些許不公不過是因為遊戲規則於他相對友善，要是題目不同，他也很可能淪落到依靠隊友的立場。他想起剛考進迦勒爾大學時系上迎新活動設計的大地遊戲，明明是以小組為單位闖關的比賽，他卻在第二關時就迷路到校園外了。  
——奇巴納是因為早知規則如此才邀他參加的嗎？  
丹帝沒辦法釐清這些事件的因果關係。他一方面隱隱盼望自己在對方心中確實擁有別於一般粉絲的地位，另一方面卻不斷勸說自己不要有所期待。奇巴納是一名色情片演員，再多的身體接觸都不能作為親密關係的保障。  
——但他真的有必要和奇巴納更進一步嗎？  
單純當個有打過炮的朋友有什麼壞處？說到底，下定決心來參加活動的契機不過是被他們的共同朋友刺激到罷了，既然現在的他能和聶梓平起平坐，當初的目的不己達到了嗎？  
丹帝開始弄不清自己了。

拍攝工作持續進行。丹帝如釋重負地發現他的表現至少還不是最糗的。有人在插入後不到數秒就洩了，還有人太過慌張而遲遲無法勃起。在這種眾人環視的情境落漆絕對很難熬，幸好場邊不是看慣了的工作人員就是同樣緊張的粉絲，基本上沒有人會表現出不屑的態度。  
尤其是奇巴納——幾乎所有人在上陣前都被他哄了個徹底。  
只有在輪到那名上班族男性時，奇巴納看到他明顯虛脫的樣子終於忍俊不禁。他攬住對方的肩膀同時在那微胖的肚腹上又揉又按，「Daddy加班再辛苦也要找時間運動啊。」他溫柔地舔著對方通紅的耳朵，將比他年長的男子撩得又是嗚咽又是喘氣。  
看著看著，丹帝竟開始覺得可惜了。要是能得到奇巴納的特殊對待，那麼在眾人面前丟臉又何妨？他不是沒拿到專屬他的粉絲服務，但人總是會得寸進尺。  
不知道第幾人的時候，終於有人想到要脫掉奇巴納的上衣了。那時他已經被來自不同人的精液塞得滿滿當當，微微開合的穴口不斷漏出過量的液體。若不是對觀察奇巴納這件事有興致，丹帝大概已經跟數名精疲力盡的粉絲一樣枯燥到睡著了。色情片拍攝和色情片本身有一段不小的落差，偶發的失誤鏡頭和遲遲無法排除的突發狀況都很消磨心力，丹帝上陣的片段已是意外地順遂了。他現在唯一的糾結，便是在發現交合雙方製造的任何聲響在安靜的環境中都格外清晰後，無可避免地又經歷了一次絕望般的羞臊。

終於，十四個人全數輪畢。拍攝行程竟比表訂時間還早結束，在未暗的天色下，數名劇組人員在奇巴納身旁蹲下交頭接耳不知在商討什麼。接著數分鐘後，在開賽前負責講解規則的青年小跑著來到已聊成一片的粉絲群面前。  
「臨時決定要多加一點素材，所以現在開始半小時你們可以自由發揮，」與目瞪口呆的群眾相反，青年一臉稀鬆平常地說道：「規定都跟剛才差不多，只要Raihan同意的話就可以做。」

於是他們全都回到了攝影機前。

眾人對聽來美妙的提案反應不一，有人已經累到沒有參與第二輪的力氣了，也有人對如此大的陣仗感到退縮。和丹帝一樣擠到前排的粉絲倒是一致地雀躍。  
他們卻絕對想不到這名拔得頭籌的高強跑者在向前站時其實都還沒想好行為的意義。丹帝這時也不由得慶幸自己的變裝多少能遮掩住臉上複雜的神情。  
雖然說了什麼都能做，一干人卻陷入丹帝適才的困境——想嘗試的太多，不知道該做些什麼，也不願身先士卒。  
「可、可以用你的嘴嗎？」早上的夜店咖率先發話了，貌似輕佻的他現在竟也有些發抖。  
奇巴納意味深長地笑著對他擺了擺手，「過來。」  
十三人目光如炬，在不時的驚呼與叫好聲中，奇巴納直接抓住青年偏細的大腿將他拉到面前，毫不拖泥帶水地咬住他的褲緣往下一扯。沒做好心理準備的青年慌忙地慘叫，靈巧的舌頭卻已捲上他垂軟的陰莖了。  
「太、太太太快了，等、太刺激了、Raihan，這真的……咿、啊、啊——」  
有了先鋒的犧牲後，其餘人的膽子也大了起來，紛紛就著他們有興趣的目標掏出性器，甚至有些人乾脆就排在青年後方等待。丹帝呆看著奇巴納的身影漸漸被粉絲淹沒，眨眼間來自四面八方的慾望已如潮水般洶湧著盤上他的肉體。  
他似乎想通了。  
在任何人做出同樣的打算前，丹帝跨步繞過仍猶豫不決的粉絲，上前用身體卡在奇巴納雙腿之間。他拉下褲子撸硬重新甦醒的慾望，輕車熟路地抱起對方的下背讓濕潤的入口對準自己。  
可以嗎？丹帝並沒有問出口，因為嘴裡正銜著一根肉棒嗚咽的奇巴納不可能回答他。但他確實在關注這邊，兩人視線交會，丹帝看見對方訝異地眨了眨眼，似乎沒料想到他會這麼做。  
不，更精確地說，是沒料想到他拖到現在才這麼做。  
丹帝百口莫辯，他也無法想像自己竟會讓他人占得先機。

和第一次進入時不同，奇巴納的肉穴裡混亂得令人發狂，塞滿精液的甬道除了原有的溫熱濕潤還多了被徹底操開的爛熟，慣於迎合的壁肉完全無意阻擋他的長驅直入，卻在離去時極盡所能地吸附挽留。  
丹帝緊緊抓住奇巴納的腰，打樁般地挺跨狠力抽送。遠比上一次激烈的動作很快地引起注意，有些成了感佩他充沛精力的耳語，更多地成了看戲般的驚疑目光。弔詭的是，它們非但沒有引起丹帝的不適，反而催得他繼續加重力道。

 _是我贏得了這個機會_ ， _ **是我的**_ 。丹帝忿忿地咬牙，藏在鏡片下的金色虹膜甚至隱約透出兇光。

他一股勁地低頭蠻幹，以至於奇巴納稍微掀起他的棒球帽又吻了他的額頭時，他才注意到對方近在眼前、滿是憐愛的笑臉。  
「別急，本大爺又不會跑走，吶？」  
奇巴納勾起他的下巴，熱烈地將他拉近深吻。在丹帝入神期間被輪著射了滿嘴的腥臊都被他吞進肚裡了，嘴角殘餘的也已用手抹去。儘管如此，這個吻的味道仍然糟糕，幸虧奇巴納的技巧足夠讓丹帝轉而專注於與他唇舌交纏的事實上。  
丹帝的節奏確實緩了下來，但每次插入時還是會死命推進直到陰囊拍上對方結實挺翹的臀部。不曾停歇的激情碰撞將兩人的皮膚染成一片淡紅。  
陰莖的冠狀構造是為了將他人的精液從伴侶的體內刮出而存在的。丹帝老早就知道這件事了，卻完全沒想到自己會親身驗證這項演化創造出的精巧設計，遑論所謂的設計對同性而言根本沒有實質意義。  
隨著完事的粉絲越來越多，觀賞他們交媾的人也越來越多。丹帝的興致依然高昂——這樣很好，這是他的獵物，他有資格享用他的勝利——其他人放在奇巴納身上的手沒有移開，他們仍然在嘗試所有可以拿來取悅自己的身體部位，嘗試將帶著腥味的白濁噴灑在深古銅色的美好肉體的每一處，但沒關係，因為奇巴納注視的對象是他，奇巴納知道正在操自己屁股的人是他。  
這樣就好。  
或許是洩過一次的關係，丹帝並沒有隨時要精關失守的衝動，更多的是從軀幹延伸到雙腳的痠軟疲憊。他憑著大量分泌的腎上腺素驅動快要散架的身體，雖然腦子冷靜了不少，無法抗拒軟肉糾纏的快樂這點倒是一點也沒變。  
「操……太色情了，」剛剛射在奇巴納臉上的男子揶揄地大笑，「當粉絲的精液容器有這麼開心嗎？」  
「嗯、嗯啊……？哈、……開心啊、唔——內射最棒了……哈、啊啊……」奇巴納不住呻吟，好好的一句話被身下的律動拆得七零八落。或許是有人在套弄他的陰莖的緣故，那些黏膩的喘聲比之前都來得凌亂，他後庭收縮痙攣的頻率也越來越高。丹帝從未體驗過如此銷魂的榨取，早已繃緊大腿準備繳械。此時先一步達到高潮的奇巴納竟用腳壓住了他的身體，粗長的莖身全數被納入抽搐的穴裡極盡撫慰。丹帝再也忍耐不住，猛地往淫亂的肉壺裡又添入了一份新鮮滾燙的精液。

這次是真的結束了。

丹帝頻頻喘氣，遲來的腿軟讓他不得不靠著旁人攙扶才能站起。  
奇巴納身上已無乾淨的地方了，黏稠的精液覆蓋著他不時輕顫的身體，許多被陰莖摩擦過的地方都出現紅腫的痕跡，而他在如此悽慘的情態下依然露出了滿悅的痴笑。  
丹帝若有所思地看著他。  
成人片裡有太多誇大不實的橋段，不用想就知道和十四個素人交手是一件疲憊遠大於享樂的差事——奇巴納整個下午甚至沒射過幾次。  
儘管如此，丹帝仍不覺得對方流露出的喜悅有一絲虛假。  
他毫無根據，只是作為認識「奇巴納」的人，他認為自己有資格這麼說。


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好久不見^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 硬要說是kbdn，讀前自行斟酌

山區沒有沖澡的地方，他們只能先用毛巾大略擦淨身體，直到被原路載回白天的集合處才得以盥洗更衣。工作人員在最後集合時再三提醒合約上的保密原則以及短期出現任何身體不適的處理方法，便正式宣告活動結束。  
「怎麼樣？有做好對策嗎？」  
奇巴納在解散時又無所事事地現身了。雖然面露疲倦，但穿戴整齊的模樣讓人完全無法想像他才剛被一群發情的粉絲壓著輪幹。他身上甚至沒留下半點精液的腥臭。  
「有個屁啊！」「媽的氣死人，我要退訂。」「我以為我要死在山裡了……」  
而被眾人環繞的青年不愧是大名鼎鼎的惡搞粉絲型實況主，在一片哭號叫罵中也笑吟吟的沒發脾氣。  
「嗯？你們捨得退訂本大爺？」  
「捨不得啦——！混蛋！」  
今天的遊戲以粉絲活動的規格來說確實太硬核了。如果經歷完那一大段山路長跑還得不到獎勵，此刻爆發的絕不是無理取鬧地嚷嚷就能解決的不滿。  
丹帝倒是心情舒暢，他到現在都還能清晰地想起跟奇巴納在廢墟中拚盡全力競逐的刺激感，作為唯一一個有此體驗的粉絲，他甚至有些莫名地自傲。  
更別提他還操了他兩次。 **兩次！**  
他當然知道這份雀躍實在孩子氣到了極點，卻無法克制自己無意識上揚的嘴角。丹帝已經打定主意，要是他的沾沾自喜不幸被奇巴納發現，他也絕對會裝死否認到底。

解散時外頭已夜幕低垂，正衡量著該跟上結伴走去公車站的人群還是避開尷尬稍微拉開距離時，奇巴納突然把他叫住了。  
「你留著吧，等等一起搭公司的車回去，」奇巴納放低音量，防止尚未走遠的粉絲聽見這邊的對話，「反正我也要回學校。」

丹帝當然不會拒絕他的邀約——何況在場可沒有其他人能享有同等的特權。

劇組的工作人員大概習慣了奇巴納的隨興而為，對於丹帝的加入都不置一詞。幸得如此，僅因活動相識的他們並未產生太多尷尬的場面。至於私處被看過這種小事，丹帝都害臊了一整天，青澀如他也差不多對色情產業中蕩然無存的貞操觀感到麻木了。  
「中午的餐盒還有剩嗎？」  
他和奇巴納一同坐在最後座，拜身旁正攀在前方椅背上青年所賜，理論上容得下三人同坐的空間仍稍嫌擁擠。  
「就知道你會問，」前座的化妝師得意地哼哼笑了兩聲，「但沒有。」  
「那你是回辛酸的嗎。」奇巴納臉上堆滿的期待以肉眼可見的速度消失，他一口吞掉手上剩餘的三明治，無力地倒回後座，「丹帝，學校附近有推薦的宵夜嗎？」  
「宵夜是知道幾家，好不好吃就不保證了，」丹帝頓了一下，表情變得有點難堪，「索妮亞……噢，我們的球經總說我的味覺根本不能當參考……」  
「那就抱歉了，隊長，」奇巴納訕笑著把沾著油漬的包裝紙揉成一團，「本大爺比較信任貴隊的經理。」  
剛剛被奇巴納瞬間解決的食物是夾著大量肉類的三明治，那同時也是主辦方幫所有參加者訂好的晚餐。丹帝自己的在上車前就吃完了。縱使考量下午的消耗，這份量驚人的卡路里炸彈僅需一個就足以補回所有體力。  
「你還會餓？你已經吃兩份三明治了。」丹帝納悶地詢問。他知道奇巴納的飲食控制非常嚴格，這一餐的熱量早該超出他的額度了。  
「餓啊，我已經空腹超過二十四小時了。」奇巴納聳肩回應。  
「什麼？」丹帝愣道，滿腹疑惑化為呆滯而驚訝地眨眼，「你今天完全沒吃？」  
奇巴納知道他在擔心什麼，「我已經很習慣空腹運動了。」  
丹帝皺眉，這根本不能當作合理的解釋。  
「但再怎麼說，那種運動量也——」  
「你們教科書上的肛門長在生殖系統裡？」他插口問道。  
「⋯⋯消化系統。」丹帝甫答完便「噢」了一聲，就算不去看對方臉上神祕莫測的微笑他也預見對話的結果了。  
「你不會想在幹我的時候意識到這件事的。」  
……倒沒預見奇巴納順勢撩動他情緒的把戲。丹帝聽見「幹我」兩字時臉頰驟然熱如火燒。  
「平常不用這麼講究，但今天的拍攝時間太長，加上對手都是素人，可以避免的意外狀況就要盡量避免，」奇巴納看他神色僵硬，補道：「工作就是這麼回事，你不用介意。」  
這句話對丹帝心中頓生的罪惡感一點幫助也沒有。他對事前準備的眉角僅是略有所知，卻從未真正地意識過這件事。一想起自己剛剛享受到忘乎所以的場景他就相當難為情。丹帝總覺得該組織一些道歉的說詞，但一來不知從何開口，二來想必奇巴納也不需要。  
「……如果我沒有追到你，不就沒東西可以拍了嗎？」他只好岔開話題。  
「對啊，要是搞成那樣本大爺大概會被片商殺掉吧。」奇巴納無所謂地嘻笑。  
「……噢，那真是令人惋惜。」丹帝對他的胡話翻了個白眼，他明明問得挺認真的。  
「用不著擔心，該拍的還是要拍。」奇巴納思考片刻，「到時候只要適當地把名目換成⋯⋯類似⋯⋯『被惱羞成怒的粉絲們強制內射』這樣的主題就好了。」  
「太執著於內射了吧……」  
如此說來，奇巴納今天其實根本逃不過被輪姦播種的命運，遊戲終歸只是噱頭，勝負本身也毫無意義……不。丹帝轉念一想，正因為不用為了拍片妥協放水，奇巴納才能向自己挑起毫無保留的對決。就結而論，這仍是丹帝比較樂見的走向。  
他隱隱希望奇巴納也是這麼想的。  
「對，既然你都提了，」奇巴納問道：「你剛剛也太亂來了吧？不是有重要的比賽嗎？前面跑得那麼綁手綁腳，怎麼突然就不怕受傷了？」  
「……沒辦法，我又不是為了半途放棄才來的。」丹帝嘆氣。他差不多已經說服自己為了參加活動所做的種種犧牲是值得的，但要全盤坦然接受並不容易。  
「也好。要是你沒拚那一下，本大爺一定會非常失望。」  
「……失望？」  
「不只是我，還有你，」奇巴納意味深長地微笑，「你一定也是會在不完全燃燒的對決後鬱悶到發瘋的那種人。」  
丹帝呆呆地看著他，金色的眼瞳透出純粹的驚訝。他完全無法反駁奇巴納莫名自信的陳述，因為他真的把自己的心聲說了出來。  
「雖然輸給你很不甘心，但那五秒真的很棒，有種被怪物追殺的緊張感。」奇巴納捉到了丹帝臉上一閃而過的茫然，「這是稱讚喔。」  
丹帝只得摸摸鼻子接受。「你也是啊。協調性好得太誇張了，比起人類可能還更像野生動物。」  
「我？動物？」  
「……比喻嘛，」丹帝扁了扁嘴，「這是稱讚喔。」  
「像什麼動物？」  
「像……——」  
丹帝的視線在他臉上轉了一圈，數秒後突然變作略帶輕蔑的瞪視。  
「……這是從『怎麼搭訕獸醫系學生』系列文裡挑出來的問題嗎？」  
「你、」  
奇巴納無比無辜地抽動嘴角，對方的防衛性反應讓他又好氣又好笑。但他也無從上訴，只能檢討老愛照三餐捉弄丹帝的罪魁禍首——他自己。  
「搭訕個屁，本大爺文采這麼好，不要用這句幹話汙染我的紀錄，」奇巴納對他吐了吐舌頭，「好心幫你開個符合大學生的話題，你這是什麼態度？」  
丹帝將信將疑的看著他，「……那讓我想想。」  
奇巴納看對方真的陷入長考，才為了剛才的隨口回應感到些許歉疚。  
「不用那麼認真也可以啦。」他不好意思地說道，對方過於直率的視線讓他越來越彆扭，但此時轉過臉反而更奇怪，只好乖乖等對方找到滿意的答案。  
「……肉食性的話……食肉目？不太一樣……」丹帝小聲咕噥。  
「都、都行啦，你對這種話題意外地有興趣耶。」  
「爬行綱的話……體型差太多了嗎……」  
「就說都行了……」

「……龍？」丹帝忽道。

奇巴納一愣，微紅的臉上閃過與害臊截然不同的動搖。  
「你說什麼？」  
「……龍。」丹帝複述，同時避開了奇巴納滿是困惑的視線。他發誓他不會再說第三遍。  
「什麼時候幻想生物也歸獸醫系管了？」他聽見奇巴納問道。  
「你想歸我管嗎？」  
甫出口丹帝才意識到這句話聽起來實在很不適切，而奇巴納完完全全就是會多做聯想的那類人。  
「天啊，你在跟我調情嗎？」果不其然，奇巴納馬上揶揄地往他身上靠了。  
「沒有。」  
「這玩法還挺有意思的啊，醫生。」  
「……就說沒有。」丹帝象徵性地用胳膊卡在兩人中間，卻沒有進一步推開對方。奇巴納的氣息撓得他後頸麻癢，他盡量不動聲色地享受這份親密。  
「為什麼是龍？」  
丹帝不知道為什麼對方的語氣近乎質問，他將自己的念頭審視了一下，相當猶豫要不要如實以告。  
「我是想說……你喜歡龍吧？臍環的設計也是……」  
「哈哈，你什麼時候變得這麼討人開心了？」奇巴納咯咯笑著又貼近了些許，大一號的身軀幾乎全倚到了他身上。  
「省省吧。真正的理由是什麼？」  
到了後半句話奇巴納已全無笑意。丹帝嚥下口水，他完全不明白對方為什麼會突然毛起來跟他較真。  
「……因為龍……很帥吧？」丹帝決定從最無關緊要的理由開始坦白。  
「嗯。」  
「然後……」他不知道要說到什麼程度才能讓對方滿意，只能硬著頭皮繼續，「有時候你表現出的……攻擊性？認真的眼神會讓我想到肉食的爬行綱……蜥蜴或蛇之類的動物。」  
「嗯。」  
「但是體格搭不太起來果然還是很違和，所以……所以——」  
「嗯？」  
然而再怎麼繞圈子也無法構成他突然拋出幻想生物的理由。  
「現存的動物都不符合，所以我先想到的是恐龍，但……天啊，饒了我吧，我也不知道為什麼會突然聯想到西方龍，」丹帝咬了咬嘴唇，他還以為他已經學會怎麼暫時丟掉羞恥心了，「……就覺得各種方面都跟你很像，尤其是……」  
「尤其是？」  
「……慾望深重、的部分……」丹帝艱難地說道，整張臉轉向另一邊，心裡只想趕快挖個洞逃進去。  
「哼嗯。」  
奇巴納終於退開，他一語不發地坐回了屬於自己那邊的角落。  
丹帝反被他沒來由的敷衍弄得有點不滿，卻在發難前禁聲了。奇巴納似乎在思考著什麼，他移回視線時正好看見窗外的街燈映得對方的臉一明一暗，深邃的藍眼則對焦在不存在的遠處。  
這張平時輕佻與和善各半的臉上露出了他完全無法判讀的表情。丹帝難以明確解釋胸中的些微煩悶從何而來，或許是習慣了對方總將情緒顯現在外，遇到如此複雜的面貌才讓他格外心癢。  
「最棒的是順應自己的慾望為所欲為這點。」  
在丹帝已經放棄從奇巴納口中聽到回應時，青年自言自語般地開口了。  
「……你的著眼點挺另類的。」  
「為什麼？強大的生物不都是這樣嗎？」奇巴納若有所思地說：「強大是跟自信掛勾的、是活得自在的本錢。」  
丹帝當然不知道奇巴納到底聯想到了什麼。他們固然要好，卻不熟悉彼此。他的煩悶消去了些許，卻仍然嚙咬著他的好奇心。在他們剛認識的時候，丹帝會樂於加深對奇巴納的理解，但絕不會像現在這樣飢渴地想刨挖他的內心——他想要更加地認識他、理解他，甚至想嘗試發掘對方不會輕易示人的一面。  
說點什麼。  
丹帝怔怔地看著對方的側臉輪廓，知道基於禮貌上他已不該繼續追問了，但他不想放開這個瞬間。  
說點什麼。  
「你好漂亮。」  
奇巴納聞言轉過頭。他並沒有像丹帝預期的那樣、為了突兀的稱讚而面露驚訝或發出嗤笑，他只是單純地將出神的注意力放到丹帝身上。  
正因如此，丹帝才會在兩人視線交會時無意識屏住了呼吸。彷彿他突然觸碰到了從來沒有觸碰過的地方。  
「謝謝你。」  
他說，臉上揚起曾讓丹帝怦然心動到不能自已的柔軟笑容。

他們最終沒有去吃宵夜——奇巴納為了這個決定和手機上的熱量計算軟體天人交戰了足足十分鐘，丹帝光看他糾結自己的心都痛了。  
「自我要求嘛，老是把嘴饞當餓的話就完蛋了。」奇巴納強笑道。  
丹帝無言以對，眼前的青年顯然已經餓嗨了。他說不上奇巴納對於如此嚴格的體態控制是樂在其中還是走火入魔，但有點自虐傾向是肯定的。  
兩人在靠近學校正門的地方分道揚鑣。奇巴納再三確認後還是對丹帝能自行回到住處的保證滿腹狐疑，索性一路陪他走回了租屋處。  
「我其實常常在想，或許我不是路癡，至少我的方向感沒什麼問題，」丹帝看著奇巴納目瞪口呆的樣子，內心實在有點受傷，「我只是在找路的時候常常看漏週遭的地標而已。」  
「噓，別說話。」奇巴納閉上眼睛，「本大爺還沉浸在被你帶路的惆悵裡。」  
丹帝呵呵一笑，對他用力豎起他此生鮮少單獨伸出過的中指。  
「好嘛，能到家就好，」奇巴納微笑，目送對方忿忿地掏鑰匙開門進屋。  
「……丹帝。」  
「嗯？」  
「大後天要來我家坐坐嗎？」  
「大後天嗎？下午之後的話……」丹帝側頭思考片刻後像是意會了什麼，原本還氣鼓著的臉頰瞬間消下去了。  
「……你大後天要開台吧？」  
他按捺著心中的訝異看向奇巴納，滿心祈求他沒有解錯對方的暗示。

「對啊。」

* * *

奇巴納親自帶丹帝走回家時約莫下午三點——這次丹帝倒是對自己無法獨自抵達深具信心。  
距離學校約十分鐘路程的套房寬敞到顯然不是為獨居設計。丹帝有猜到對方的居住條件應該相當不錯，眼前的景象卻比他想像得浮誇。  
「家人買的，我只是坐享其成。」  
每次說起與家庭相關的話題時奇巴納便會回答得非常簡略，丹帝心知對方和家人間存在矛盾，也配合地不再延續提問。

親眼看見實況現場的感動難以言喻。奇巴納的攝影區就架設在客廳，雖然他大概少有接待客人的機會，但看到偌大的空間被布置到完全失去本意還是令丹帝相當震撼。

「你想入鏡嗎？」正在調整光源的奇巴納問道。  
「……別整我了。」丹帝被他饒富趣味的眼神盯得有點緊張，趕緊反問：「你今天打算實況什麼？」  
「嗯……寶可拳。」奇巴納指了指放在桌上的遊戲卡匣。  
「喔？這款我應該玩過，」丹帝湊近去看上頭的說明文字，「對……就是這款，有個隊員剛買的時候整天找人對戰，我想想……噴火龍？是這個名字嗎？我那時候超愛玩牠的。」  
「哇，我還以為你是完全不碰遊戲的類型。」奇巴納驚道。  
「掌機時期我還玩得蠻兇的，但上國中開始踢球後就幾乎沒碰電玩了。」丹帝說道。  
「嗯——有興趣的話可以借你啊。想來我家玩也可以。」  
丹帝眼睛一亮，「真的？當然好啊。」  
「……這次倒是答應得挺快。」奇巴納呸了一聲，揮手將他趕開，「找個遠點的地方坐吧，我要開台了。」  
丹帝聽話地走開，跨了幾步後突然想到什麼似地回頭。  
「……就只打寶可拳？」  
「或許就只打寶可拳。」奇巴納笑得很曖昧。

  
「因為想不到要幹嘛，所以本大爺去看了一下留言區的節目徵集投票——」  
從側面看實況的經驗非常新鮮，丹帝很快就愛上了對方的話聲在隔音良好的空間裡造成的細微震動，那份真實感讓他格外動心。  
奇巴納簡短地停頓，讀著觀眾的回應，「⋯⋯本大爺說過只是當參考，不要再催我做公眾場合露出了，講過幾百遍要是找到合適的時間地點我會考慮，媽的這題是不是要放在Q&A裡啊。」他做了個鬼臉，「倒是有個票數挺高的玩法我一看到就想試，所以今天⋯⋯」他邊說邊將放在沙發上的盒子舉起對準鏡頭，裡頭已放滿了形色各異的跳蛋，「我會實況寶可拳線上對戰，而且每輸一場就要塞一顆作為懲罰——塞到我動不了為止。」

丹帝越聽越臉紅心跳，萬萬沒想到奇巴納將遊戲機接上擷取盒後，居然神色自若地連續對戰了一個小時——途中未嘗一敗。

「別鬧了，我迦勒爾最強烈咬陸鯊哪那麼容易輸掉？」奇巴納在對戰時全神貫注，只用排隊的空檔回覆怨聲載道的聊天室，「哼哼⋯⋯不用再酸我開分身帳號虐菜了，我是不會停下來的。」  
他差點忘記奇巴納有多愛玩弄觀眾的色心了，現在的他只想跟遠端觀眾一起嚴厲斥責這種形如詐欺的行為。

丹帝在不遠處的餐桌上心不在焉地收拾著剛寫完的實驗預報，一旁的筆電則掛在對方的實況台上。難怪奇巴納會要他帶點殺時間的東西來，他真沒想到對方在慢跑實況之外還能做出如此健全的節目。  
但要說對方詐欺也有失公允，他不是不知道爭取福利的規矩，事實上他已經在贊助頁面停留很久了，只是作為每個月只有微薄助教費能領的窮學生，他仍隱隱期盼有別人會先跳出來拯救蒼生。  
  
 _$主播可以把烈咬陸鯊換成噴火龍嗎？_  
  
但他也忍夠久了。丹帝恍惚地感嘆著荷包的消逝，不斷安慰自己至少這筆錢進的是奇巴納的口袋——考慮到他看過多少盜版影片，這點貢獻是應該的。  
贊助訊息正好在另一場對戰結束時跳出，奇巴納看到那則短訊時的整個人都僵住了，漂亮的臉上寫滿驚訝詫異，他當然知道那是丹帝的帳號。  
「……——哈，你覺得本大爺不會玩噴火龍嗎？」良久，他露出不屑的冷笑，同時還真的將得心應手的角色移除後改選了噴火龍，「⋯⋯操你的還真的矇對了。」  
經過前面的積分累積，奇巴納排到的對手越來越難纏，此時失去了王牌寶可夢的加持，對戰的情勢瞬間變得極為緊繃。換角後的第一場對戰他仍以高人一等的遊戲理解斬獲勝利，但到了第二場，他在苦戰後仍無法抵擋以二對三的頹勢，最終以些微差距落敗。  
「⋯⋯唉。」  
奇巴納將手把放在桌上，往後一躺仰天長嘆。與他的氣惱相反，聊天室已經開始暴動了。  
他一聲不吭地脫下褲子，雖然開台前已經擴張過了，但過了一小時的勢必得再補上潤滑。奇巴納從盒中撿起一顆跳蛋就往深處塞，直到用藍牙連接的手機開啟玩具震動才發出低沉的悶哼。  
他用濕毛巾擦手後重新拿起手把，繼續排隊。  
「先⋯⋯操，先不要丟訂閱⋯⋯聲音太干擾了。」奇巴納邊瞪著遊戲畫面邊咬牙切齒地說道，他的操作明顯開始受到玩具的影響，額頭上也浮出一層薄汗。原先平穩的呼吸漸漸變為粗喘，要是認真觀察，還能注意到他不著痕跡地緊繃輕顫。丹帝在一旁看得口乾舌燥，忍不住悄悄起身，為了更好的視野而小幅靠近。  
奇巴納拚著又贏下兩場對局，然後在第三場因關鍵失誤而迅速落敗。他咒罵了一聲，因為前期隱分衝得太快，他開始對上與他實力相近的玩家了，要在現在的處境下獲勝幾乎不可能。然而願賭服輸，他皺著眉頭推入第二顆跳蛋，強度適中的刺激讓他渾身酥麻，微微抬頭的陰莖也已經泌出不少前液，但既然他還沒腰軟，就算手臂爆出青筋他也得繼續遊戲。  
實況的氛圍越來越淫糜了，奇巴納根本克制不住欲求不滿的呻吟，他難耐地換著姿勢想減少後庭承擔的刺激，卻根本無法躲過直壓敏感帶攻擊的快感。短短五分鐘，他伸出顫抖的手撿起了第三顆跳蛋。  
玩具的尺寸不大，但就算是奇巴納也無法輕易吞入這麼多。他花了好些時間將前面兩顆跳蛋往內推擠，才堪堪將新的震動源通體吃下。他再次拿起手把，再次移動無力的手指操作按鍵，卻在開始排隊的瞬間達到了忍耐的極限。  
「等、操，不行、」奇巴納突然將手把扔開，喉間接連迸出歡愉的哀鳴，「不行了不行了……哈、唔——嗯、嗯啊⋯⋯——」他在沙發上脫力倒臥，全身都因淫穢的快樂發抖，腰部以下的肌肉更不時抽搐。他沈醉地將陰莖抵在沙發布面上擠壓摩擦，無從克制的尖喘越來越響。遊戲畫面上的噴火龍早已呆站著被對手的耿鬼打倒，後備的路卡利歐和蜥蜴王也即將在系統倒數時間結束後迎接殘忍的命運，但奇巴納根本無暇顧及——所有在看實況的觀眾都無暇顧及。  
「哈——啊、唔唔嗯，要去——要去、咿、啊啊……哈、嗯嗯……！」  
奇巴納的表情瞬間渙散，他吐出半截舌頭發出細碎的嗚咽，同時腳尖緊緊蜷起，重複繃緊與放鬆的臀腿晃動著讓夾在腹部與沙發間的肉棒可以得到更多刺激。如此來回數下，擦紅的陰莖洩出一注注的精液。  
「啊……哈、嗯、」  
青年面部朝下，通紅的身軀在激烈抑悶的喘聲中起伏。他顫巍巍地摸向自己的手機，看都沒看就將三顆高頻震動的跳蛋同時關閉。解脫的放鬆感讓他身體癱軟，雙眼瞇起享受激烈高潮的餘韻……  
本應如此。  
奇巴納忽然無預警地撐起身，異常慌忙地抓向桌上的滑鼠。「有事先關，下次見。」隨意丟下告別，他直接忽略螢幕上大量跳出的小額贊助提示，迅速將串流終止。確定實況台下線後，才有驚無險地吁了一口氣。  
「你再靠過來一點就要入鏡了。」奇巴納無奈地看向丹帝。  
「……抱歉。」丹帝是真心的抱持歉意，卻心緒混亂到無法好好表現出來，「抱歉。」他有點笨拙地又說了一次。  
與攝影機上的鏡頭視角不同，奇巴納在鄰近絕頂時高高撅起的屁股剛巧對著丹帝（丹帝事後並不覺得是巧合），那可不是煽情兩字就能概括的景色。  
「是沒關係啦。」  
奇巴納一個接一個地拽出體內的跳蛋，丹帝依然站在旁邊用過於直白的視線掃視他，臉頰的紅潤與胯間的鼓起讓他不住好笑。  
「台都關了，想看的話就再靠近一點啊。」  
丹帝略顯不安地縮了縮身子，但還是在沙發邊緣坐下。  
「真的那麼舒服嗎？」他問。  
「什麼？」  
「就是⋯⋯把東西放進肛門裡、」  
「看本大爺沈迷成這樣還不夠嗎？」奇巴納挑眉，「超爽，用過之後絕對回不去。」  
他將用過玩具擺在毛巾上，正尋思要不要友善地幫莫名扭捏的丹帝口一發時，奇巴納終於後知後覺地接收到了對方隱隱透出的好奇心。  
「⋯⋯你想試試看？」他不確定地詢問。  
「你的⋯⋯反應，」丹帝抿了抿乾澀的嘴唇，「真的很誘人。」

「丹帝——？醒著嗎？隨便清一下就好了啦，我等下會鋪好毛巾——」奇巴納敲門問道。  
丹帝一抖，差點失手把水管扔進馬桶裡。  
「不要干擾我！」  
「……好好好。」  
丹帝足足花了半小時才滿頭大汗地圍著毛巾走出浴室，回到客廳時奇巴納正百無聊賴地掛在沙發邊上滑手機。  
「太久了吧，本大爺差點變成世界上第一個做凱格爾運動做到睡著的人。」他邊說著邊取出股間的塑膠圓球。丹帝眼角一跳，不太明白為什麼奇巴納總是樂此不疲地想往屁股裡塞點什麼，上癮的程度堪比嬰兒對奶嘴的需索。  
好吧，他就是為了理解才走到這一步的。  
奇巴納讓丹帝跨在自己腿上，將他身上唯一的遮蔽物解開後便順著他的軀幹輕輕揉捏。  
「⋯⋯等等，」丹帝扯了扯他的衣服，「只有我脫光怪不好意思的。」  
奇巴納不由得發笑，認份地配合除去自己的上衣。丹帝的動作小心謹慎，擔心會讓布料扯到對方身上的飾品，但在誘人的肉珠映入眼簾時，他仍禁不住伸手逗弄了幾下。奇巴納馬上白了他一眼，這傢伙真的很喜歡自己的乳環。  
看丹帝面露滿意，他才繼續手下的勞務。對方比他略高一些的體脂使健壯的身體充滿與他截然不同的肉感，奇巴納暗自感嘆自己居然到現在才得以名正言順地對他上下其手，以前的他究竟是怎麼忍的？  
「放輕鬆，我不會弄痛你。」  
丹帝點了點頭，他搭著奇巴納的肩膀，竭力按下想要臨陣脫逃的衝動。奇巴納溫熱的大手一連撫過他的胸腹和側腰，每個被碰觸的部位都傳來暖洋洋的舒適，尤其是臀部被觸碰時的綿癢讓他差點腳軟，兩塊飽滿的軟肉被對方抓裹著擠壓變形，幾根手指更不時試探般地滑過臀縫。確定丹帝並不抗拒後，奇巴納才進一步在肛口反覆揉圈。  
「呼、唔⋯⋯」沒有擦乾的水珠帶來的溼滑感觸讓丹帝腦中浮現隨時要被進入的錯覺，但奇巴納的指腹擦過狹小的肉縫時都只是輕輕劃過便不再深入，然而光是如此就足以產生從脊椎直攀而上的美妙酥麻。不消幾分鐘，丹帝渾身都充斥著搔不到癢處的不滿，穴口的括約肌甚至開始不由自主地微幅收縮。  
「奇巴納⋯⋯」  
「再等等，要是受傷會很麻煩。」  
奇巴納拿起桌上的潤滑液，濡濕手指後在對方的穴口繼續按摩。丹帝輕聲喘息，滑膩的刺激讓他不自覺收緊了扣在對方肩頭的手指。  
「進去囉。」他提醒道。  
「嗯⋯⋯嗯、」  
因為事前的充分放鬆，比常人略粗一些的半根指節並未帶來任何不適，反倒是奇巴納進入了自己的身體的事實讓丹帝產生了難以言喻的滿足感。  
「每個人會有點差別，但大概在這一帶⋯⋯」奇巴納喃喃自語，一邊深入一邊彎起手指在腸壁上頂弄摸索。終於，在他擦過一個微微隆起的點時，丹帝突然打了個冷顫，驚叫出聲。  
「什、奇巴⋯⋯納、」他下意識地咬牙，感覺自己的腸道受對方的動作影響而微幅瑟縮。神秘的快樂以奇巴納的手指為中心瞬間擴散，類似射精前的高揚感直衝上他的大腦，而隨著對方抓準了那個位置輾弄，他想提出的疑問在脫口時都硬生生變成了享受的呻吟。  
「從這裡再過去點就是前列腺，」奇巴納解釋道，雖然他知道丹帝根本沒心力聽，「直腸刺激是不差，但最爽的還是這邊。男人要是沒試過真的都白活了。」  
丹帝垂著頭斷續地粗喘，他的陰莖不知何時已經高高翹起，只要稍加套弄或許就會馬上射精，奇巴納卻突然緩下磨蹭的動作，改加入一根手指橫向撐開他的通道。  
「哼⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」  
「我再幫你擴張一下，讓你體驗看看我在實況上用的玩具。」  
丹帝緩緩吐氣，他側頭倚上對方的肩窩偷閒休息。奇巴納的龐大身軀帶來的穩定感讓他打從心底感到愜意，他已經為了手指在體內剪切攪動的痠脹感腰腿發軟了。  
「稍微忍一下，只有前段比較辛苦而已，」奇巴納安慰地撫摸著對方直覺繃緊的臀部，「很好⋯⋯再一點，再放鬆一點，丹帝。」  
「我、在努力了。」丹帝嘶聲道。跳蛋的尺寸並不算大，和奇巴納三指併攏的維度相差無幾，他並沒有感到痛，但股間的異物感實在太強烈了。  
幸好，一切的不適在奇巴納隔著跳蛋輕壓的瞬間便全數消失了。塑膠玩具緊緊抵著剛才找到的敏感帶，光是這樣足以輸出細微的快樂。當奇巴納拿起手機開啟震動時，丹帝渾渾噩噩的感官更是直接被扔進了欲仙欲死的泥潭。羞恥心在爽昏的大腦中失去作用，他仰頭吼著慘叫般的浪喘，發抖的四肢緊緊纏在奇巴納身上。  
「啊、嘎⋯⋯哈嗯、好怪⋯⋯完全、啊、使不上力、好舒服⋯⋯哈、」丹帝混亂地將手下探，他只想快點把滿腹慾望發洩出來。奇巴納卻支開了他的手腕。  
「奇巴納！」他絕望地尖叫。  
「別那麼急，我來幫你。」奇巴納吃痛地苦笑，丹帝仍環在他腰側的雙腿發狠收緊時可完全沒留情面，他只得迅速地低頭張嘴叼住眼前昂揚的肉棒。  
「操、奇巴納⋯⋯——！」丹帝眼前一黑，他老早就在射精邊緣了，而對方的行為遠遠超出他需要的那一根稻草。奇巴納先是含著漲大的龜頭用舌頭滑過繫帶，接著便吞進大半根肉柱用力吸吮，丹帝的肌肉頓時由下而上繃緊，甚至來不及驚呼，蓄勢已久的濃稠子種就全數打進了奇巴納的口腔。

視野緩慢恢復、四肢卻一時提不上力的丹帝只能掛在奇巴納身上急促地呼吸。他的腸道仍不時收縮，幸好在他高潮後奇巴納就將跳蛋關掉了，他短時間內真的無法再承受如此銷魂的快樂。  
他的精液大概全被奇巴納吞掉了，只可惜他慌到錯過了那個瞬間。丹帝吁了口氣，準備向背後伸手將跳蛋取出，卻在剛舉起時被對方握著手臂拉近。他愣地抬頭，看見奇巴納已神態浪蕩地對他張開雙腿。  
「都學會了吧，丹帝？」奇巴納細聲笑道，一邊用手指大幅撐開自己濕潤的入口。  
  
「實際演練一下如何？」


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有打炮就是只有打炮的意思

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 射尿

丹帝被奇巴納領著碰到了那塊特別柔軟的皮膚，濕滑的肉縫誘人地張闔彷彿隨時要吸入他手指。他們的身體在興奮與期待中發熱，而指尖的溫度終究比軀幹低上幾分，奇巴納被他的進入激得哆嗦，連帶腸道也裹著入侵的異物縮了幾縮。  
「奇巴納……」丹帝不甘願地給出了求助的眼色。在他的中指埋進肉穴大半後奇巴納就放開了對他的鉗制，一副任他發揮的態度輕鬆地舒展自己的身體，即使接收到了丹帝的慌亂也絲毫沒有要伸出援手的意思。  
「我相信你不會讓我失望的。」奇巴納事不關己地哼笑。  
「……對待一個幾天前還是處男的人你就不能再友善點嗎？」抱怨歸抱怨，繼續示弱可不符合他的性格。丹帝略帶氣惱地彎起手指，憑著剛剛的印象開始在腸壁上來回摸索。  
「有些事情得靠自己爭取，」奇巴納滿懷愉悅地鑑賞著對方埋頭苦幹的模樣，「既然不是處男，本大爺的標準當然要提高了。」  
事實上要找到微微鼓起的腺體並不困難，最難克服的還是被奇巴納緊盯著看的壓力。儘管他一句話也沒說，丹帝還是會因為每次的錯誤嘗試感到難堪。他姑且把這當作生物學專業的尊嚴使然。終於，在腸子裡戳弄好一會兒後，丹帝終於在一個比他所想像得深的位置找到了一小塊圓凸的緩丘。  
「那、那裡……——」  
不需要奇巴納特意講出來丹帝也發現了，對方瞬間軟化的表情讓他下身發熱。他試著來回磨蹭那個位置，這次又多加了點力，包裹著手指的軟肉馬上熱情地縮緊。  
「呼……好，再——……再多來點……」奇巴納已經完全癱倒了，抓到訣竅的手指在他最喜歡的點上按出連綿不絕的酥麻浪潮，大張的雙腿連帶著難耐抽搐。他毫不掩飾的反應給予丹帝相當大程度的鼓舞，手下的動作也越來越重。然而中指的效果有限，丹帝不等對方催促，馬上加入了第二根手指。  
奇巴納在他夾捏腺體的瞬間幾乎要彈起身，腸壁跟著浪蕩的呻吟瘋狂絞緊，他下意識地想撫慰自己的乳頭以尋求更多快感，卻被丹帝先一步以整隻手掌蓋上他豐厚的胸肌。  
「讓我來。」丹帝喘聲道，邊加入第三根手指邊配合著相似的節奏在尖端揉捏。他的撫慰全無章法，但奇巴納也不介意放任他在自己的身體上試誤，習慣了公事公辦的性愛後，青澀的動作反而更能煽動他的情慾。  
「這樣舒服嗎？」他戰戰競競地問道，害得奇巴納得使勁全力才忍住笑。這位朋友的一舉一動都太可愛了，尤其是細心觀察自己的反應以調整力道的認真模樣幾乎要讓他的心先於身體淪陷。  
「唔……嗯嗯？本大爺不是早就說過多用點力、啊嗯——！」  
這一下重手讓奇巴納全身又跳了一下，乳珠被扯擰的疼痛無疑在他的心頭澆了一把油，接著在感官麻木的紅腫周圍放輕力道的疼愛則讓他全身都如火燒般發燙。丹帝的學習能力真的很強，舉一反三的速度也令人瞠目結舌，疼痛與安撫的比例幾經調適後達到了絕妙的平衡。他照料奇巴納的方法就像是在照料一隻不通人話的發情野獸，而奇巴納竟也漸漸產生真是如此的荒謬錯覺。  
「你硬了。」丹帝帶著驚喜說道，他正用三根手指在對方的肛口快速進出，針對敏感帶的刺激從未停過。奇巴納聽見他得意的發言時只是意味深長地笑了笑，一伸手便阻住那雖然有效卻略顯單調的進攻。  
「夠了，」他懶洋洋地用腳掌在他高高站起的陰莖上滑過，「快插進來，丹帝。」

丹帝嚥下口水，聽話地將手指從那攤濕潤的泥淖中抽出。此時奇巴納已背對他趴了下來，只有下半身用膝蓋撐著以便他抬起屁股。  
「這個姿勢比較容易頂到。」  
「……好。」  
丹帝緩緩撥開他的臀瓣，剛才奇巴納在直播上的淫像瞬間閃過腦海，或許他從那時就想操他了。這副伏身渴望操幹的姿勢讓丹帝想起刀俎之下的魚肉、或是荒原上孤傲而強大的肉食獸淪為他者食糧的末路。但他知道任人宰割並不是奇巴納的特長，這頭狡詐而擅於詐屍的龍會毫不留情地咬下任何被誘餌吸引的敵人的咽喉——全憑他的心情。  
丹帝熟門熟路地將陰莖直搗進奇巴納的深處，卻是在第三次挺入時才好好地刺激到了對方的前列腺。這一連串教學確實非常值得，奇巴納的內裡熱情地吮著他帶予的滿足感飛快地凌駕了粉絲見面會時丹帝單方面洩慾的喜悅。  
「啊——……對、這個角度就對了……就頂那邊——」奇巴納仰頭喘道，倒折的身體讓他自頸至臀彎成了一個極度性感的曲線，稀薄的汗水流入腰後的凹處集成了小漥。丹帝哪有選擇？他雙眼發紅地快速朝同樣的位置瘋狂頂弄起來。  
「奇巴納，奇巴、納……哈——裡面……一直在、吸我的……嗯——」丹帝一手一個地抓實了兩瓣圓翹的臀，就著對方的體勢讓飽滿脹起的龜頭不斷蹭過那個點，與此同時纏繞己身的壁肉則不斷回以殷勤的反饋。他早已不是被夾一兩下就糊裡糊塗洩精的稚嫩處男，卻始終無法在奇巴納面前保留過多的餘裕。  
「很好……很好，有意識地去刺激這個地方就對了，」說是這麼說，但一股勁地只往前列腺撞也太沒情調了。所以奇巴納忍著下身的痠麻，盡量撅起屁股讓專注在淺層的進攻能滑入更深的地方。  
「但是啊，本大爺也很喜歡被塞滿的感、覺，對，對、噢……操，丹……嗯啊、丹帝！」  
這名乖巧懂事的學生不愧是迦勒爾大學的驕傲，不用奇巴納多說就懂得增加活塞運動的幅度，用完全勃起的慾望撐開欲拒還迎的穴拚命往內掠奪。奇巴納緊抓著沙發扶手，急遽轉烈的深入讓黏膩的輕喘霎時變得高昂催情。  
「啊……、丹帝……好爽、嗯嗯——再快點、操……」  
「我在、努力，唔……你夾得太緊了。」丹帝被他的腰肢扭動的淫騷搞得頭暈目眩，一片混沌的腦內只知道持續加力能讓動聽的叫床聲越發狂亂。他開始撞出明顯的聲響，不顧一切地想把對方勉力支撐的身體狠狠操散。或許直到剛才他都只想向奇巴納證明自己也能在性愛過程中讓他感受歡愉，但現在將對方的理性全數吹飛的征服慾漲地更加厲害。  
作為這股情緒的承受方，奇巴納當然注意到了丹帝的變化。他不討厭這種把床事攪得殺氣騰騰的感覺，倒不如說還挺喜歡的，丹帝渾身壯碩的肌肉也確實為他帶來難以言喻的美妙壓迫感，如此純情卻又暴力的性愛讓他想起了對方的體育校隊身分。要是在這種時候白目地把這事提出來揶揄他，丹帝怕是真的會惱怒到把自己的屁股操壞。  
  
噢？說不準是個好主意。  
  
在奇巴納起心動念時，丹帝突然伏身抱住了他，他的胸口緊密貼著奇巴納的背，兩人間的距離只剩下溫熱的汗水。他一手裹著胸肌撫弄，同時用指尖逗玩他的乳環，一連串小動作帶來的細微快感讓奇巴納稍微按下貪玩的心。丹帝操他的頻率慢了些許，深度卻絲毫未變，兩方交織的的刺激讓他暫時只能喊出舒適的呻吟。  
「和你這麼貼著真的很舒服，」丹帝在舔他通紅的後頸時低聲說道：「……為什麼？」要是知道肌膚相親的觸感如此愉快，他早在粉絲見面會那天就忘卻羞恥地脱了。  
奇巴納在心中大翻白眼，難以想像能把他操得舒服的人裡怎麼會有這麼不諳情事的傢伙。第一時間他很想義正嚴詞地教導丹帝他眼前的性感尤物到底經過多少刻苦努力才把自己的身體練得如此誘人，但那對話他自己想都覺得蠢，便快速地把這個回答捨棄了。  
「不知道，你再貼緊點或許就知道了。」他敷衍地道，然後向後使勁挺腰讓丹帝直撞進更深的地方。他們同時發出一聲驚叫。丹帝皺起眉頭，將要出口的抱怨直接轉為下身的律動。  
「用、力——對、用這個、力道……啊啊、好、深，好——唔、」奇巴納迷濛地叫喊，被情慾充斥的身體脫力地依靠丹帝將他撈起繼續頂弄，早已突破結腸口的凶器把他逼得雙腳發抖，未被觸碰的粗長性器在空氣中晃著泌出稀薄的液體。  
「奇巴納，我想看看你，」丹帝吐的熱氣把他撓得耳朵發癢，「我想看你現在的表情。」  
「……嗯？」奇巴納吁了口氣，慢慢轉腰回頭，對上丹帝明顯呆住的臉，「怎樣，喜歡嗎？」他舔著剛剛叫床時溢出的唾液，然後衝他笑了笑。  
丹帝是真的沒看過他迷亂至此的模樣，更不知道那張臉被染得通紅時能這麼漂亮。奇巴納的眼角嘴角都浸在縱情的濕潤中，本該凌厲的青藍糊得成了深邃的汪洋。  
又一次，未經過奇巴納的提點，丹帝出於本性地主動將舌頭伸進他微張的唇，憑著被掠奪過的記憶舔舐他的上顎。他不知道自己做的對不對，但奇巴納並未嘗試奪回主控權而是縱容他四處開拓，於是他接著舔過那排整齊的齒列，用柔軟的舌腹掠過尖銳的犬齒。結束時丹帝躊躇了一下，選擇在對方的薄唇上輕輕吸了一口。  
「……奇巴納？」  
奇巴納呆呆地看著他，嘴上掛著不知哪一方的唾液，似乎被丹帝的行為嚇得不輕。  
「你——」  
說是嚇也不對，他就是沒預料到丹帝的積極會前進到這種地步。還是在他的吻技仍然糟糕到過於惹人憐愛的情況下。  
「……你自找的，該我來了。」  
奇巴納將疑惑的丹帝一推，在他反應過來前讓灼熱的肉杵滑出腸道，然後迅速地轉身將他壓進沙發裡。性器突然暴露在空氣中讓丹帝打了個顫，但沒等他受涼奇巴納又掰著穴將他的慾望納回暖濕的巢穴。  
「是本大爺的錯覺，還是這東西又變大了。」奇巴納撫著下腹，像是在按摩隔在一層肉體後的巨物。  
「是、跳蛋的關係。」丹帝咬牙。這話倒也沒錯，他從剛剛開始就完全沒有將跳蛋取出的空檔。幸虧稍微偏離了敏感帶的跳蛋至多帶來些許異物感，被好好擴張過的後庭在習慣小巧的玩具後已然全無影響，但奇巴納把他壓下時連帶使橢圓狀的硬物往內擠入，此刻又壓上了他的前列腺。  
「是嗎？」奇巴納微笑，「但你的樣子更像是——在期待什麼？」  
丹帝扁了扁嘴，手指勾上他強健修長的腿。  
「說出來吧，我想知道，」他低下身，捏著對方脹紅的臉頰，「你平常是怎麼意淫我的？」  
「……我想要你、騎……」丹帝深吸了一口氣，「騎我的屌……」  
奇巴納笑得更開了，真的開始上下移動被操熟的濕穴，緩緩吞吃起硬挺的肉棒。  
「像這樣？」  
「對……對——操、奇巴納……！」丹帝不住呻吟，他幻想過太多次被奇巴納壓著使用的畫面，而現實比他的每一個夢境都來得香豔。  
「然後呢？別跟我說……嗯、你的想像力……只有這點程度、」奇巴納坐的很深，熟練地讓丹帝的陰莖以最令他心醉的角度撞進身體。要是丹帝還沒被色慾沖昏頭，就該好好記著自己好心放送的考前洩題。  
「然後……我想要聽你喊我的名字。」丹帝的語氣猶疑了一下，視線卻依然堅定。  
「喊你的名字就好了嗎？」奇巴納吁了口氣，「……丹帝。」淫啞的低沉嗓音挑動著對方緊繃的神經，「丹帝，丹——帝……你只是單純地想聽我喊你的名字，」他噙著笑，雙手捧起丹帝的臉頰對他發抖的嘴唇吹了一口氣。  
「還是想把這個顧著挑釁你的婊子幹到神智不清、哭喊求饒？」  
「……操。」  
丹帝嘴上咒罵，卻也發出了不自禁的低笑。  
「哈、男人都是這樣的，」奇巴納將他的手抓住貼上自己腰側，細心地凹折手指，讓丹帝扣緊沒有一絲贅肉的軀幹。  
「有些事情得靠自己爭取，丹帝。」

奇巴納破口而出的第一聲尖叫混著兩分哀厲八分甜膩，丹帝在把他的身體往下按的同時挺腰向上猛撞，令人癲狂的操幹讓他的意識迷離了一瞬，隨即全身都興奮地打起微小的顫。  
「丹帝、丹、啊啊——唔嗯、哈啊、你就不能輕點——嗯、丹……丹帝！」他邊抽氣邊呼喚道。對方捏著他的腰的力道之大讓他完全無法從純粹蠻力的頂弄中逃開，數不清的熱燙電流從尾椎直打進他渾渾噩噩的大腦，似乎要直接把他逼上高潮。  
「……唔，奇巴納、可以嗎？」丹帝滿臉通紅，或許喘得比他還厲害，奇巴納的屁眼吸他的屌的勁道實在太誇張了，「我想，呼……我想射在裡面，可以嗎？」  
「嗚、啊……？啊嗯——」奇巴納眼前一片模糊，他只知道丹帝用溫熱的手掌在摸自己的肚子，然後又是一陣無法抑制的痙攣。  
「可以……可以、求你，給……啊啊！」他夾緊丹帝的腰，因過於激烈的狠撞而失聲淫叫的嘴甚至沒辦法在狂亂的侵入中好好說完一句話，「灌滿我、讓我……嗯啊、丹帝……要去……去了，都餵給我、唔……唔嗯、啊——……」  
丹帝當然知道自己用力過猛了，奇巴納的側腰八成要被他害得留下好幾天的瘀青，但他的手指就像被糨糊黏住了一樣無法移動，來自對方的體溫吸住他的手指就像是他用屁股吸著自己的屌，熱烈的程度絕對遠超他們上次交合的情況。  
是他把奇巴納變成這樣的嗎？他有這個能耐嗎？直到把濃稠的液體射進對方的肚子裡，丹帝都沒能給出肯定的答案。  
但就算不是也無所謂了。

奇巴納仍在他身上發著抖，高潮時被操射出來的精水噴得到處都是，丹帝過了許久才後知後覺地發現幾乎要失神的青年依然在動。  
「你都、不用休息的嗎？」丹帝繃了繃身子，不應期的性器被奇巴納強硬地撩動實在不算舒服。  
「哼嗯？嗯……」奇巴納不置可否，反而伸手將額前的落髮全數後梳，在甜蜜的交合場景中不免過分銳利的目光掃過丹帝的身體，「不愧是丹帝，剛射完還能硬成這樣。」  
丹帝不懂他沒頭沒尾地想說什麼，倒是明白了對方仍然慾望高漲的事實。他曾以為盯緊自己的細長瞳孔像是獵物絞暈生吞的蛇，而現在他再也不會對這頭龍的荒淫無度有所懷疑。  
「奇巴納……」  
「呼……唔……」  
「稍微等一下吧，讓我喘口氣，」丹帝推了推他的臀部，「你也是，身體晃得這麼厲害，等個幾分鐘再繼續也——」  
「啊？不是說該我來了嗎？」  
奇巴納疲憊的臉上浮出一抹詭異的笑，他一手壓制丹帝的身體，另一手卻去抓桌上的手機。丹帝馬上領會了他的意圖，下意識的掙扎卻被身上的重量和後頭的高強度震動化解掉了。  
「嘎、啊啊……奇巴、納……！啊、關……」丹帝雙腿驀地蹬直，整個軀幹向後甩上沙發，奇巴納的屁股包覆著他的陰莖上下晃動，沒幾下就把他操得口水直流。這下丹帝完全沒有拒絕的氣力，意識也被前後夾攻的快感撞得漸轉朦朧。  
「才不關呢。不舒服嗎？」  
「不是、那個、哈啊……問題……」  
丹帝咬緊牙根，強烈震動的跳蛋無情地輸出快感，微勃的陰莖被奇巴納含著扭腰撫慰，片刻後又回到百分之百的硬挺。 他的身體就像泡在溫泉水裡那樣燥熱，從四面八方包圍他的濕暖泥濘幾乎要融化他的理智。  
「奇巴納，停下、唔、來，我是認真的、離開——」  
在他的呼救聲中，奇巴納非但沒有停，反而還加快了速度。丹帝已然渾身痠軟，不論嘗試幾次都沒辦法把身上的青年推開，無謂的掙扎反倒成了陰莖與腸道激烈摩擦的調料。熟悉到令他害怕的慾望集中在腹部，但奇巴納強而有力的雙腿狠夾著他的腰根本不給他脫離的機會。  
「為什麼？」  
「因為——操，你不會想知道的。」  
「嗯？你又知道我不想知道了？」  
「……——啊啊！真的，快放開我，我快尿出來了！」  
「那就尿啊。」  
丹帝目瞪口呆。  
「你說什麼？」  
「那就尿。」奇巴納一字一字重複。  
「不是、為什麼？喂，別這樣！」丹帝重新嘗試掙扎，但被馬達震動到無力的身體根本不受他的控制，「我叫你別這樣，奇巴納，放開。放開！」  
男人都是這樣的——奇巴納剛剛的話突然閃進腦中。是了，那說出這句話的本人又怎麼會是例外？放尿的酸澀慾望越來越強，但不管他再怎麼收緊括約肌，也只是在極致的撫慰中苟延殘喘。  
「本大爺很有興趣啊——年過二十的足球隊隊長連小便都不能自理的樣子……」奇巴納強撐著接近散架的身體，一刻不停地套弄他股脹的柱身。  
丹帝眼框泛淚，忍耐已到達極限，雖然咬住下唇抑制住了哭叫的衝動，卻終究抑制不了大量的尿液激烈地從馬眼泊泊噴出。  
「嗚⋯⋯、啊⋯⋯出來⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」丹帝摀著臉氣憤地咕噥。  
「啊——……好燙、嗯……這量也太多了，哈哈……」  
奇巴納露出滿足的得逞笑容，他先是慢條斯理地關掉了丹帝體內跳蛋的震動，才緩緩將自己的身體抽離。液體注入造成的壓力差讓拔出的過程比往常艱難，奇巴納輕吟著喬了幾個角度，最後還是用純粹的力量扯出軟下的肉棒。在圓柱狀的肉塞子啵地全數離開後，溫熱的液體瞬間從他合不攏的後穴淌流而下打濕了丹帝陰部叢生的亂毛。  
「就說……不行了……」丹帝咬著下唇哀號：「你打算怎麼清啊。」  
「沒事，毛巾下面還鋪著防水墊呢，」奇巴納湊上前去舔他的下顎，厚長的舌頭磨蹭著往上將剛剛噴到對方臉上的粘膩液體清入口中，「哎，你這麼亂七八糟的樣子真是棒透了。」  
「……那還真是謝謝你啊。」  
「多禮了，朋友。」  
「……」

將差點把自己逼瘋的玩具取出後，丹帝就無力地側躺下看奇巴納拿手機不斷自拍，雖然看不到螢幕畫面，但他顯然在特寫自己汁水橫流的穴道。  
「可以拍你嗎？」奇巴納問時還不忘討好地吻他的臉頰。  
「……你當然不會——」丹帝瞇起眼，認真地思考了一下。  
「不會張貼出來，絕對不會讓其他人看到。」奇巴納發誓。  
丹帝將視線移開又想了片刻，就算對象是奇巴納——不，既然對象是奇巴納……  
「嗯。」他最終點了點頭。

這完全沒有道理。但僅僅想著答應奇巴納或許就能改變自己在他心中的地位，丹帝就自動中斷了原先的顧慮。他知道自己的作為相當不理智，但每次他在奇巴納面前做決定時都很難保有理智。

「哈……好久沒好好做愛了。」  
「啊？」  
奇巴納嘟起嘴，雖然真要說起來也不是丹帝的錯，但這反應也太失禮了。  
「那不叫做愛。」他指的當然是工作的事。  
「不，我是在想，」丹帝頓了頓，他其實不是很想說出這句話，「你還是可以約炮吧？一夜情也好，只要你有那個想法……」  
「很久沒約了，本大爺哪有那個時間，」奇巴納仍是那副不慍不火的態度，「要唸書、運動、工作、還有實況台要顧，」他撓了撓頭，「而且，工作的環境很安全，外面可就不一定了。職業道德上還是減少和非固定對象的性行為比較好。」  
「粉絲呢？」  
「嗯？一樣啊，我不會在私人場合約。」  
「……那——我呢？」  
奇巴納一怔，轉頭去看丹帝卻被他迴避了視線。  
「你想當哪一種？」他反問：「你還想要有下一次嗎？」  
他還想問的是「你只把自己當粉絲嗎？」，卻在出口前打住了。說實在地，他也沒辦法好好定義兩人的關係。要是丹帝本人希望如此，他確實可以只當個粉絲，甚至奇巴納自己也說不上這樣有什麼不好。  
「原來我還有得選嗎？」丹帝乾笑道。  
「你隨時都有得選，」奇巴納說道：「但是你的話，本大爺絕對會留下時間。」  
丹帝暗自嘆了口氣，他總覺得自己該為此高興，不知為何心情卻好不起來。  
「……只要奇巴納不嫌棄的話。」  
與他相反，奇巴納似乎挺開心的。丹帝對這種發展自然十分歡迎，卻同時無法忽視心中的疙瘩。一路以來，他的慾望總被奇巴納個人的慾望牽著走，沒想到此刻他才像是貪婪地要求更多的人。  
所謂的更多又是什麼？  
他可以成為奇巴納現階段唯一的炮友，再此之上還有他能尋求的關係嗎？

「好餓。」  
「嗯。」  
「你先洗澡吧，我把這裡清一下，」奇巴納起身，不知從哪來弄出乾淨浴巾扔在他臉上，「等等我請你吃飯。」  
「不用啦。」丹帝的眉毛一跳，也不知道奇巴納是對剛才的過激玩法多少懷有歉意還是單純地心血來潮。  
「你剛剛少說刷了一個月的餐費給我，白痴，」這次丟到他臉上的是奇巴納自己的乾淨衣服「但本大爺也不打算還你，所以結清前我們一起吃飯的錢都由我來買單。」  
「真的不用，我有一堂課的助教費能領……」丹帝說道，話中卻帶著藏不住的心虛。  
「好，你不同意的話我就不跟你一起吃飯。」而奇巴納當然不會被他的微薄薪水說動。  
「……你這是情緒勒索。」  
「我就是，」奇巴納隔著一堆覆在他臉上的布料揉了揉他臉，「現在，快去洗澡。」


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 什麼已經坑兩個月了

黑白圖案交錯的球體在奇巴納的腳間勾起彈跳，他來回耍了幾個簡單的特技，卻在一次用力過猛時將球往外踢飛。一旁看著的丹帝反應飛快，右腳一伸將球盤了回來。  
「你要是踢足球的話，會成為很厲害的選手吧。」  
丹帝挑起球顛了幾下，就仿著奇巴納的樣子在中間穿插額外的轉身和肢體動作。雖然招式不流暢，在他控制下的足球卻像是黏著了一樣穩得驚人，幾次上下就充分展示出了兩人的經驗差距。  
奇巴納聳肩哼笑，「本大爺拿來唬人作秀的花樣而已，太抬舉我囉。」  
「我是說真的。」丹帝停球說道：「你的運動神經跟協調性都很好，要是有心想練的話馬上能達到校隊水準。」  
這話說得十分篤定。丹帝不善奉承也不好奉承，因此說出口的評價都是源於真心誠意的分析。然而理當知道他個性的奇巴納始終表現出一副淡漠的樣子，讓他不禁疑惑地反思自己是不是無意在對話中參雜太多自己的任性。  
「我有時候會幻想要是你也在足球校隊裡——」  
所以他及時停下了將出口的話。丹帝微微低頭看著腳下的草皮，意識到自己說得確實太一廂情願了。足球佔據他大半人生，若說運動場上的高漲情緒是他的生存動力也不為過，因此對於能夠燃起他爭勝意識的奇巴納，丹帝總會暗自期待與對方同台競技的光景——儘管他知道那充其量就是他的私心妄想。  
「不錯呢，感覺挺有趣的。」  
「咦？」  
奇巴納本來看著球的視線抬起與他四目相交，清晨的陽光下細起的瞳孔格外懾人。  
「要是能早點遇到你。」  
丹帝一呆，脈搏忽地搶快了半拍，僵硬的身體與停滯的思緒讓他在奇巴納出腳搶他踩著的球時毫無抵抗。他明明背光而站，臉頰上卻產生了被曬燙一樣的幻覺。  
下一秒奇巴納嘻笑的聲音讓他瞬間回神，丹帝差點被踏虛的右腳害得跌跤。  
「但我就沒機會做現在在做的事了，」他話鋒一轉，散發出的氣場也換回了平時玩世不恭的樣子，「不過體育校隊都挺會玩的嘛，大概也不會太難過吧。」  
「⋯⋯就說是誤解了。」  
「嗯，嗯。『體育校隊很會玩這件事只是誤解，看看你們的隊長我就是一個品行端正的反例。』」奇巴納怪腔怪調地說道：「『——然後這邊這部是我出演的色情片。』」  
丹帝怒極反笑，三兩下假動作就從對方腳下搶回球權，接著不論奇巴納怎麼嘗試，在他的認真應對下連球的邊都碰不到了。火爆的你爭我奪持續了整整三分鐘才在奇巴納氣喘吁吁的投降中結束，不斷發聲嗤笑的丹帝知道自己拿經驗差距耍人的行為很幼稚，但平心而論對方又何嘗不是拿經驗差距耍人的慣犯？

索妮亞看到比自己早到球場的丹帝時已經感到訝異，再看到一邊的高大青年時驚異更甚。  
「我先走了。」她遠遠地聽見青年說道。  
「晚上見。」丹帝則笑著與他揮手道別。  
與奇巴納擦身而過時他們互相禮貌性地點了點頭，索妮亞的視線在丹帝與漸漸走遠的青年間來回移動，直到確定對方聽不見談話聲她才猶疑地戳了戳丹帝的手臂。  
「嗯？」  
「怎麼這麼早？」  
「睡過頭，乾脆翹掉晨跑。」  
索妮亞若有所思地點頭。  
「你最近跟奇巴納走得很近嘛。」  
「⋯⋯很明顯嗎？」丹帝靦腆地笑了笑。  
索妮亞只想朝他翻白眼，這故作不覺卻又暗自竊喜的反應又是怎麼回事？她幾乎要在丹帝身邊看見飛散的花瓣了。  
「會被當成八卦談論的程度，」索妮亞邊說邊緊盯丹帝的表情，「隊員間在談，我的朋友也在談。連球隊的粉絲專頁都收到好幾次訊息了。」還有一些謾罵，但這事她沒打算讓丹帝知道。  
「什麼樣的八卦？」丹帝像是沒注意到她話中微妙的負面暗示，只單純地提出疑問。  
這下索妮亞也難辦了，要是丹帝本人沒自覺她還真不好開口。  
「還用問嗎？你是什麼人？他又是什麼人？」她嘆了口氣，習慣性地用手指捲起鬢邊垂下的頭髮，「當然是談你們是不是⋯⋯呃⋯⋯是不是有⋯⋯有⋯⋯」眼神飄移，「有交際關係⋯⋯？」  
丹帝幾乎同時飄開了視線。  
「噢。」  
這反應倒是出乎意料。  
索妮亞心頭一頓，沒想到事情還能更難辦。丹帝要是沒自覺還好說，但現在的他分明是有自覺卻不在乎——她不禁暗暗叫苦，雖說丹帝不符年紀的純粹常常鬧出笑話，但在此她反倒希望對方重返初心了。  
至於八卦是否屬實？感謝青梅竹馬身份培養的多年默契，答案昭然若揭到她連問都懶得問。  
「你也知道會被說閒話吧。」索妮亞尷尬地垂下眼，心中感嘆親如竹馬也會有難以啟齒的話題。  
丹帝沈默了半晌。  
「⋯⋯——果然還是不太好嗎？」  
「咦，我可沒說不好喔！」索妮亞連忙辯駁：「又沒有法律規定你不能跟他好，對吧？只是說⋯⋯只是說——」她支吾著卻也想不出什麼站得住腳的道理，最後只能略略洩氣地搖頭，「⋯⋯我也會擔心你啊，擔心你被人家騙了。」  
「他不是——」  
「就算！就算他人很好！」她緊了緊拳頭，音量也提高幾分，「大部分的人根本不會在乎！他們只在乎傳聞跟話題，只在乎球隊隊長跟⋯⋯跟色情片演員扯上關係的話題。」  
「⋯⋯索妮亞。」  
「⋯⋯我不想，」她吸了口氣，「⋯⋯不想聽到別人說自己朋友的壞話啊。」  
丹帝有些手足無措，本想安撫她發抖的肩膀，索妮亞卻在他做出任何行動前硬是堅定地抬頭看向他，一副自己的話說完了接下來換你好好解釋的表情逼得丹帝留下冷汗。  
「奇巴納是個很好的朋友，」他不自覺地交握起雙手，「和他渡過的時間很愉快，我很欣賞他，跟他從事什麼職業無關。」他停頓咽了咽口水，索妮亞無聲給予的壓力前所未有地高，而且至此沒有絲毫減輕，「⋯⋯奇巴納在性產業工作是事實，我不會假裝這件事不存在。但他為自己的工作自豪，我也尊重他的價值觀。」  
「我問心無愧。」丹帝總結道，轉念想想如此還不夠他又補充道：「奇巴納也是。」  
索妮亞再次捲起自己的長髮。丹帝的說詞不出她所料，她沒有想質疑對方的意思，但所謂的世俗眼光終究不是一句問心無愧能解決的問題。索妮亞憶起最近被發送到粉專小編處的激烈言論心情又是一沉，雖說話已至此，她既不想要也不認為丹帝會為了順應他人的指責而改變。  
「好吧，既然你都——」  
「而且我可能喜歡上奇巴納了。」

「⋯⋯、」

索妮亞努力做出的輕笑僵住了，失控的顏面神經不自然地抽了兩抽。短短一句話造成的衝擊將她的大腦徹底刷空，只有近乎反射地回話能力機械式地給出應答。

「你、什麼？」

丹帝盯著腳下被自己推著前後滾動的球，像是被某種思緒困住一樣表情有些出神。  
「我可能喜歡上奇巴納了。」

* * *

猜測、坦白，抑或自我暗示。丹帝一時分不清說出喜歡時的自己用的是哪一種心態。

他實在很對不起索妮亞，畢竟竹馬真心為自己煩悶時他始終沈浸在隱約的得意中。  
他和奇巴納走得很近，奇巴納和他走得很近。前者是所為，但後者是效果，是將擁有無數粉絲和無數關注的奇巴納和丹帝單獨聯繫在一起的效果。所以索妮亞說他們被當八卦談論時丹帝首先感受到的不是害羞或擔心，而是達成了某種既成事實的滿足。

出發點是猜測，說出口是坦白，實質效果是自我暗示。  
起因只是一撮微小的自覺，是由一連串與奇巴納相處時的片段情緒所積累出的可能性。他知道自己始終在奇巴納身上追求某種東西——跑友或炮友的身份都不能給他的某種東西——但他下意識地拒絕去想。因為奇巴納釋出的親密無法用社交準則衡量，與對方的肉體關係甚至不能算作保證。丹帝無數次地親手扼殺自己的遐想，卻又無數次地重燃希望，然後在說出喜歡二字後更加一發不可收拾。

儘管他知道那充其量就是他的私心妄想。

「難得出來玩怎麼還是這種標準大學生穿著啊？」奇巴納見面第一句話就是評頭論足。  
丹帝扁了扁嘴，打從心底不理解T恤牛仔褲有哪裡不好。  
「不是要降低存在感嗎？我這才叫標配。」  
奇巴納漸層色鏡片下的眼帶笑意，一方面是為了眼前的土氣打扮好笑，一方面卻是為了對方在自己身上打量的視線好笑。  
「『不要被認出來』跟『降低存在感』又不是完全正相關。」奇巴納刻意將未扣的襯衫往下落了半分，吊嘎邊緣遮不住的肌膚馬上收穫更加熾熱的凝視。只可惜丹帝太快注意到他的玩味，頓時賭氣地要扯下他的襯衫，奇巴納剛抵抗了三秒就懼於丹帝毫不收斂的力道，為了價值不菲的衣物著想只得無奈地任他剝除。  
「⋯⋯在大庭廣眾下脫別人衣服不太好喔，丹帝同學？」奇巴納雙手環抱。雖說近日氣溫趨暖，對生了一副畏寒體質的他來說依然是偏涼的天，光裸的臂膀上不一會兒便全是雞皮疙瘩。反觀丹帝就是個無時無刻渾身溫熱的人，要是他在雪天穿著短袖在外閒晃奇巴納大概也不會太意外。  
然而正是這個永遠熱烘著身體的青年沒血沒淚地沒收了他的衣物。  
「體諒我一下，奇巴納同學，」丹帝惡作劇似地朝他笑，「我這種俗人跟你借點時尚不為過吧？」  
他如此說著就自顧自套上了奇巴納的襯衫。這件尺碼過大的衣服在奇巴納身上都顯得寬鬆，此時更輕而易舉地將他壯碩的身版全數隱藏起來，原本該在髖部的下襬直垂到大腿處，不倫不類的樣子別說時尚，連合適的邊都沾不上。  
奇巴納噗哧一笑，手速飛快地拿起手機拍照，「你要是這麼在路上走，本大爺會把你當成可愛的女孩子的。」  
丹帝皺眉偏過頭，稍微整了整散亂的領口，沒等奇巴納虧完就突然轉身邁開大步走離現場。  
奇巴納見狀急喊：「欸、給我等等！丹帝！真的不還我嗎？很冷耶！而且——」  
「很可愛不是嗎？沒事啦，我相信奇巴納的品味。」丹帝頭也沒回，腳步反而更快了。奇巴納馬上慌張地朝他的方向直衝。  
「就叫你等等，演唱會不在那個方向啊——！」

他們的目的地是尖釘樂團在校園外一處偏僻的租借空間舉行的小型演出，身為主唱的聶梓出於情面各給了他們一張入場票——雖然聶梓本人堅稱是奇巴納情緒勒索逼他的——卻鄭重告誡兩人絕對不能被現場觀眾認出來。  
『丹帝就算了，奇巴納要來的話最好給我把整張臉套住，』聶梓指著他的鼻子聲色俱厲，『我知道我的觀眾裡有一票是你的粉絲，正因如此才不能讓你在我的場引起騷動。』  
奇巴納無語地拿著紙券搧了搧，『怎麼有人送票的時候還帶威脅的？』  
『操！我從沒看過這等厚顏無恥之人！』聶梓氣得只差沒當場跳腳。  
於是他們到場後直接挑了離舞台最遠的位子。好不容易進到室內的奇巴納如釋重負地吁了口氣，坐下時都還不停地搓著自己發抖冰冷的手指。事到如今丹帝倒也不必把襯衫還他了，他悠悠嘆了口氣，幫兩人把入場贈送的軟性飲料打開。  
「我昨天才剛洗衣服耶，沒什麼怪味吧？」奇巴納遞飲料時問道。  
丹帝全身一跳，有一半套在袖子裡的手差點把鋁罐拍到地上。  
「你一直聞讓本大爺很擔心啊。」  
「⋯⋯沒、沒啊，只是在想跟我同齡的男生會噴香水的只有你吧⋯⋯」丹帝邊打哈哈邊把視線鎖緊在自己的飲料包裝上，彷彿上頭寫著什麼宇宙真理而奇巴納的詢問在真理之前只是最微不足道的小事。  
「你有興趣？」  
「是還好⋯⋯這類的我不太懂。」丹帝又把頭偏側了一些，小口啜起那罐滿是代糖味的宇宙真理，也順理成章地避開對方的視線。說來奇怪，奇巴納明明沒朝這邊看，丹帝卻總有種對方仍在捕捉自己的細微舉動的緊張感，連帶頸邊的寒毛全豎了起來。  
謝天謝地奇巴納沒有往他最害怕的方向追問，他終於鬆開了那股無形的威壓。  
「懂一點就好，挺管用的，」他笑道：「就算只從小地方著手，也意外地能造成很大的效果喔？」

這話說得真他媽對極了。

丹帝當然不是第一次意識到奇巴納的氣味。他們相處的時間雖不算長亦不算短，他去過奇巴納的住處，甚至使用過對方的生活用品。但奇巴納並不是體味明顯的人，丹帝自恃五官敏感，也只能在沐浴乳和洗劑的味道下勉強分辨出遠低於青年男性標準的清淡氣息。  
然而他在對方衣服上聞到的是截然不同的東西。丹帝一套上襯衫就在絕不算濃郁的香水味中清晰地嗅出理當微弱的體味，且僅僅一瞬間後他再也無法將兩者分辨開來，總之就是一股專屬於奇巴納的味道竄入自己的鼻腔。堪稱悸動的刺激由感官移至腦中，接著如火如荼地將所有丹帝意識到對方氣味的瞬間連接在了一塊。本能則俐落地為他分好了權重，在眼前走馬燈般閃過的全是那些格外親密而熱情的回憶。

  
他想起早上索妮亞面露尷尬地問他，喜歡是戀愛方面的喜歡嗎？  
丹帝也尷尬了。還有別的方面的喜歡？  
呃，就覺得你對親情或友情之類的關係也會很自然地用喜歡這個詞吧⋯⋯索妮亞不好意思地笑笑，『我居然完全沒注意到丹帝你喜歡同性呢。』真是個不合格的青梅竹馬。  
『⋯⋯對耶。』  
『什麼對？』  
『其實我也不清楚自己對奇巴納的喜歡是哪一種，也是因為不清楚所以才想問問妳的意見，』丹帝思索道：『畢竟我是第一次有這種感覺所以無從參考，只因為是第一次才自然而然覺得是戀愛⋯⋯但——也對，我大概是同性戀吧？』  
索妮亞無語地聽丹帝一臉稀鬆平常地出了櫃。要是換作其他人她大概會把這句話當胡鬧，可惜丹帝不會開無聊玩笑的事她再清楚不過。  
那——索妮亞皺了皺眉頭。你的第一次有「這種感覺」是什麼感覺？保護慾？佔有慾？  
這點丹帝倒是很清楚，終於有一題他能自信滿滿地回應。

『生殖慾望。』

  
霓虹光幾次直接閃進丹帝的瞳孔將他的專注強行拉回了現在，他同時意識到自己似乎又一次地盯著奇巴納看太久了，幸好對方顯然比自己更投入在好友的表演上。丹帝強迫自己別過頭，同時在心中不住向聶梓道歉，但他今晚的注意力真的始終離不開奇巴納。  
目所能及處是看熟悉了的臉和看熟悉了的脖頸線條往下連接吊嘎藏不住的肉體美，裹在自己身上的是過份撩人的濃郁味道。現在的丹帝不會刻意忽視這些特質撩撥他生理慾望的事實，對他來說感官的快意就跟相處的快意一樣，他喜歡奇巴納的外觀條件也喜歡奇巴納的溫和、好戰，而這兩者引起他生殖慾望的程度沒有優劣之分。認清這點是最近的事，在得到索妮亞的肯定後他也終於確信這份心可以被稱作戀愛——雖然索妮亞說著「⋯⋯我的生物專業告訴我你沒說錯，但這種話大概也只有你說的出口。」的時候不知為何表情異常糾結。

但也僅此而已。

丹帝敢肯定自己不會是唯一一個對奇巴納懷有戀愛感情的人，也不會是第一個想追求他的人。對於自己的情感進展過快這點他多少還有自覺，而奇巴納於情於理都不會用同樣的觀點看他。是，他們做過幾次，但丹帝無比清楚這幾次肉體關係不代表任何事，尤其不代表對方有意選擇自己。不論怎麼想，奇巴納的閱歷遠比同齡人豐富，他根本沒道理喜歡上相識不久的丹帝。  
等等，到頭來奇巴納是喜歡男人的嗎？雖然出於職業緣故做此推斷似乎沒有問題，但他的交往情況對丹帝來說始終是一團謎。何況奇巴納的性愛分離他是有底的，要是對方自始至終都沒有和同性交往的打算也不無可能。

眼前的側臉此時稍微移動了下，丹帝趕緊將無意間就往對方身上黏的視線略略偏開。  
「⋯⋯聶梓他啊，別人的事情總是看得特別清楚。」  
結果奇巴納只沒頭沒尾地咕噥了句，又繼續安靜地看向鬧騰的搖滾區。

這下倒點醒了丹帝，他的滿腹疑問要是去問聶梓或許能得到不少解答。想起最近自己對聶梓不是擅自嫉妒就是在對方的發表上恍神，他心中不免滿是內疚。

「等等有安排嗎？」  
最後一曲落幕，現場只剩下歌迷們嘈雜的吶喊聲。沒有安可似乎是尖釘樂團的慣例，卻並不妨礙粉絲嘶吼宣洩他們的熱血。  
丹帝從奇巴納的手機上瞄到了時間，「直接回家吧，」他很快地想過明早的行程，沒有晨練，最早的課在下午兩點，「還有活動？」  
奇巴納來回切換地圖和聊天軟體的介面，打字之餘終於擠出一絲空檔回他，「喝酒嗎？聶梓也會去，大概還有幾個樂團的人。」  
丹帝噢了一聲，雖說跟他腦熱想到的第一種夜生活不太一樣，但不減他的興趣。  
「我們可以單獨在旁邊喝，不用硬跟不熟的傢伙聊天。」  
「嗯⋯⋯我沒在外面喝過酒。」  
「沒事，不會喝太多，而且有我在。」奇巴納勾起嘴角，「有我在可能不是加分項就是了。」  
「怎麼？我喝醉的話你會把我剝光扔到街上嗎？」丹帝狐疑地看向他，腦中全是滑稽的畫面。  
「扔到本大爺床上。」奇巴納站起身，伸手就去拉他身上襯衫的衣領作勢要脫。丹帝則躺靠在椅子上脫力軟爛，直到把奇巴納逼得滿頭大汗才配合地抬手讓他把整件衣服收走。  
「我會當真喔。」丹帝說道，儘管他知道那句玩笑並不代表什麼。  
奇巴納正穿著衣服，聽見他刻意放低音量的話時眉宇間閃過一絲疑惑。  
「⋯⋯哈哈！好啊，我會記在帳上。」  
丹帝沒讀懂那股情緒，也懷疑是自己看錯了。奇巴納回應時的態度依舊是那樣的自然。


End file.
